The Guardians - The Winter Rebellion
by Mockthename
Summary: The Guardians of Narina have been in England for a year after a betrayal from their closest. Stuck in a world that they despise, will the arrival of the Pevensies help them fulfill their destiny? An AU story with OC.
1. The Guardians

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongDisclaimer: Anything that is familiar is not mine/strong/p  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; border-style: none none solid; border-bottom-width: 1pt; border-bottom-color: windowtext; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; border: none; padding: 0cm;"strongA/N: I'm an Australian so there might be a few spelling differences. This is my first fanfiction so be nice :) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; border: none; padding: 0cm;"strongJust a heads up this is mostly AU and movie-verse but there are some elements there are from the book, so if you have any question just ask me./strong/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: center;" align="center"Chapter One – The Guardians/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The clock struck midnight as Digory Kirke sat in his overly messy office. He couldn't sleep even though he was tired, something was bothering him. It was frustrating. He had a feeling something had to happen. He tried to focus on the words on the page on the book but they were blurring together. His body couldn't take it, he was too exhausted. His head felt heavy, as he started to nod asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"He didn't know how long he slept but it was still dark when he woke. He reached for his pipe and stuffed it with fresh tobacco and lit it. Suddenly the air around him turned winter cold in the summer heat. The window, open unexpectedly and a rushed of cold wind burst through the drapes. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The Professor's pulse quickened as he walked towards the fireplace before him. There was an image, within flames, of four children, two boys and two girls, all at different ages, standing in the middle of a snowstorm. All of the children were wearing medieval clothing with weapons. The two dark haired boys, one younger than the other, wore a familiar coat of arms on their clothes that the Professor hadn't seen in years. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The Professor as he stared blankly at the image, the location of the four children was familiar as well. One of the children was standing against the rest with his sword raised high. He stood next to a tall lamp, which light was small against the large blizzard. In his hand was a wand, a wand made of ice that was the centre of the storm. The two girls were on the ground, the older seemed injured and in pain, as though the life was sucked out of her. The other was crying, trying to help her older companion with no luck./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"A warm breeze immediately entered the room, swirling around the furniture and warming the icy cold air. The swirling wind then reached the flame and the image vanished along with the fire, with an echo of a great lion roar. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emBang! Bang!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The Professor jumped at the sudden sound. Someone was knocking on his door, it was late and he was alone in the house. He turned his lamp off and waited. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emBang! Bang!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"He jumped again, reaching for his candle, lighting it quickly and walked hastily down the stairs, towards the front door, leaving his lights off. When he reached the front door he slowed down, his feeling was growing stronger. He placed his candle on one hand and reached for his pistol in the drawer of his table in the hallway. The Professor held his breath as he reached to open the wooden door. When he did, three figures stood behind his door, one of them was almost unconscious and leaning against a larger and a smaller figure. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more," recited the taller figure, in an adolescent male voice. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," answered the Professor, creasing his brow. The figure stepped into the candle's light and removed the hood of his cloak. The boy he saw in the image that appeared. However, his left side of his face was covered in bandages. This was the boy he met many years ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""James!" gasped the Professor as stepped forward releasing his hand from the pistol in hidden in his pocket. His dark brown hair was wet with snow, as it melted down his long face. He moved and allowed his companions in the house. The two figures lifted their hoods too, revealing the two girls the Professor remembered as James' sisters. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I need your help, I'll explain later," said James looking at the older girl, Alice, the Professor recalled, "She's weak." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""There's a fire in my office, follow me," croaked the Professor. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Once they reached the large room, the young girl, Elizabeth ran to the fire, gathering its warmth and light. Alice had draped herself onto James, who as leading her to the small couch near the fire. As soon as Alice touched the couch her body slumped in exhaustion. Elizabeth, who was warming herself, carried herself to the couch and curled up beside her sister, fast asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""How is she?" asked the Professor, standing behind James, peering at the ill girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""She'll be fine," replied James, standing straight, "She needs rest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""What are you doing here?" he asked, walking towards the window allowing the cold breeze to sober him. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" "She attacked," stated James. Digory turned too looked at him in shock. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Dear Lord, what happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Jadis attacked, she killed our queen. She took Alice's magic, set an eternal winter in Narnia. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"He sent us here to be safe from her, we would have been killed if we stayed," said James standing form his position and walking to the aged man. "We arrived not long ago in the trees surrounding your house." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Digory continued to face the window, his mind churning the story that was impossible to him. He lifted the pipe to his mouth and took in a breath of smoke. /p  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; border-style: none none solid; border-bottom-width: 1pt; border-bottom-color: windowtext; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; border: none; padding: 0cm;""We are set to return when the four children arrive in Narnia," whispered James in Digory's ear. "I asked you let us stay until that time comes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; border: none; padding: 0cm;"Digory turned his head to James and took another breath of smoke into his lungs. He looked behind James where both his sisters were sleeping. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; border: none; padding: 0cm;""I'll see what I can do."/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongA/N: Thanks for reading, I'll try and update every week. If you've enjoyed this, leave a review, if you didn't like this, leave a review and tell me why. :)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.866666793823242px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongMockthename/strong/p 


	2. Meeting the Pevensies

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Two – Meeting the Pevensies

 _One year later_

The night was young. The sound of soft hooting of an owl only interrupted the dinner of a quiet small family in the Professor's mansion. At the head of the table was the Professor, quietly smoking his pipe while sipping the small cup of liquor. To his side was the housekeeper, quietly chewing the tough meat of the stew while lightly staring at the three children around her.

The eldest and the only brother, James sat across of the aged housekeeper. He was quite tall for an age of sixteen, and handsome. James's dark brown eyes have always irritated and charmed the women into having seconds after dinner. His hair always brushed messily annoying her immensely. The only fault Mrs Macready had with the charming boy was a rough, ugly scar that ran from the end of his left brow to end of his cheek. Apparently, when he was younger, he was at the river with the Professor and he fell and scratched his face badly.

Seated next to him, his youngest sister, Elizabeth or Eliza was slowly chewing her dinner, uninterested in the small talk around her. Eliza is a sweet child only at the age of ten. She was small with her golden mane of hair hiding her small pale green orbs on her face.

The last of the children was the eldest sister, Alice, who was seated next to Mrs Macready. She was quite a young lady that Mrs Macready loved. Her pale blonde hair was always tied in a complex braid that wrapped around into a large bun. Alice always had perfect manners, but was shy and always hides in the library when the guest was invited. When Mrs Macready was hired, her job was to take care of Alice who had been ill since birth, having a weak heart has always pressured her siblings to stay near her. She had only worked for the Professor Diggory for only one year and never did he explain who these children were, she knew that they weren't related to him as he has no wife or siblings to carry children. Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor coughed for everyone's attention.

"Children, I have an announcement to make," said the Professor, putting down his pipe. "In a few days, some children, from London, will be coming to stay with us. I trust you to look after them."

"Why are they coming here?" asked the Housekeeper, swallowing the tough meat she had been chewing for so long. "We barely have enough to keep them."

"Dear, Mrs Macready now is not the time," answered the Professor, joyfully. "Now James, do I trust you and your siblings to behave."

The eldest boy looked up at the sound of his name. He looked at his younger siblings and answered.

"We will, Uncle."

"How many are staying here, Uncle?" Eliza asked, in a small voice, putting her spoon down as she looked at her two older siblings. James was looking at the Professor curiously as though he was trying to grab his attention without everyone knowing. Alice was silent and had stopped eating.

"There are four, two boys and two girls, called the Pevensies," answered the Professor, looking back at James. A shocked expression embedded itself on Eliza as the other two children frozen in place.

Later that night the four siblings snuck into their favourite hiding place, the spare room. It was a relatively small room, but the interest the sibling held in the room was the large ornate wardrobe. The three siblings spread out of the room, thinking of the sudden news they had just received.

Eliza was perched against the door of the wardrobe, slowly falling into a deep sleep. James was playing with the radio, changing the frequency every few seconds, by the window and Alice was quietly enjoying a book in the corner.

"What are we going to do?" James asked quietly, switching off the radio. James turned back to face his sisters.

"Nothing," stated Alice, as she turned a page in her book. James turned to her and rested his head in his arms.

"What do you mean?" James asked mumbling. James sat onto the wooden floor and lent against the wall.

"We do nothing. They're humans, they won't understand that they're in a prophecy in a different world," replied Alice calmly, still reading her book.

"You think they're the ones?" James asked quietly.

"It's possible," Alice stated, slamming her book. "I mean, Aslan said fate will lead us to our quest, it's possible that these are the people that can save Narnia!"

"It's possible but will they believe us when we tell them they're the future monarchs of a magical world?" James stated, waking Eliza from her slumber. "I wished we could have stayed."

"James, Aslan has his reasons; we shall not question him!" Alice said calmly, sitting in front of James as she took his hands into hers. "Don't you remember? She won! And we had to pay for it. To this place that has no magic."

"A battle doesn't win the war, we could have stayed, we could've done something," James said frustrated.

"And risk the chance of being executed in front of our people. To kill they last morsel of hope!" exclaimed Eliza from her seat. James looked at his sister sadly. He walked to her and pulled her into a deep hug. This was a painful subject for all of them, to live in a different world, to abandon everything they had known. James went to open his mouth but he was stopped.

"Quiet!" Alice said firmly. "We'll wake the house with all this arguing!"

James calmed and closed his mouth. He stood up and walked to the open window. Elizabeth stared at Alice with a worried look. Alice stared down at the floor and sighed.

"Don't blame yourselves, we underestimated her," Eliza said quietly.

* * *

The next few days were a blur and the siblings were once again in their joyful form. It was a sunny day so Alice found a spot on a low branch of a tall tree, reading the book from the other night, and Eliza was picking the wildflowers in the small meadow beside the stables. James was in the stables, tending to one of two horses the Professor owned.

"I'm bored," claimed Eliza, climbing the tree to sit next to Alice. She laid her head on her sister's shoulder and sighed as she picked at the petals of the flowers.

"When is Mrs Macready coming back?" Eliza asked. Today was the day the Pevensies' would arrive. It excited Eliza that she was returning home and that she could make new friends.

"They'll be here any moment," replied Alice. Alice wrapped her arm around her younger sibling and started to read aloud.

Within an hour, the sound of hooves echoed through the meadow. James walked out of the stables after grooming one of the two horses and cleaning the stables. He wiped his hands on his pants and walked to his sisters.

"It sounds like they're here," said James sitting next to Eliza.

"The Professor is unaccustomed to having children misbehaving in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," bellowed Mrs Macready from the front doors of the house. Eliza jumped from her spot and pulled on James's arm.

"Come on!" said Eliza running to the gate. James sighed and stood up.

"We better catch up to her," said James, holding his hand out to Alice. Alice closed her book and reached for James's hand. She had been getting better since she came here last year but she was still weak.

When James and Alice arrived finally, Eliza was already chatting with the youngest sister of the Pevensies.

"Ah, James, these are the Pevensies," croaked Mrs Macready as she climbed out of the carriage. "Take the horse to the stables for me, please."

"Yes ma'am," said James politely. Meanwhile, Alice and Eliza were introducing themselves to the Pevensies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Lucy smiling at James, but when James turned to look at her, she gasped at the sight of his scar.

"What happened to you?" said Edmund rudely. James smiled forcefully while Peter glared at his younger brother.

"Ed!" exclaimed Peter. Edmund turned to glare at Peter, he opens his mouth but was stopped by James' hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," answered James. "I felt in the river last year when we went fishing with my Uncle."

"Well that isn't very exciting," he said harshly, shrugging James's hand as he turned and walked towards the house.

"Sorry 'bout him," said Peter, smiling at Alice which caused her to blush.

"Come on! We'll show around," said Eliza pulling on Lucy's hand. Alice smiled and walked with Peter and Susan to the house. James pulled himself up onto the carriage and steered the horse to the stables. He thought of the younger brother that reminded him of someone. James glared at nothing as he realised that Edmund may follow the path of that same someone.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. The Pevensies were quiet not quite touching the meal Mrs Macready made. The only noises were the kinks of knives and forks on white ceramic plates. Later that night, the Professor went back to his study and Mrs Macready had retired to her room. Meanwhile, the Pevensies were settling in the rooms that they shared with siblings. In the girl's room, Peter, who was the same age as James was standing near the window listening to the radio. Susan was unpacking the light suitcases in the respectful drawers.

"German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night…" the radio was cut suddenly as Susan was annoyed with the constant noise and horrible news. Peter turned suddenly retaliate but Susan looked at Lucy, their youngest sister, who was too young to understand the concept of war.

"The sheets feel scratchy," said Lucy, as she lied on the large bed alone.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon," said Susan, reaching for Lucy's hand. Peter walked to his youngest sister to comfort her but was interrupted by Edmund.

"If home's still there," said Edmund, harshly, walking into the room.

"Isn't time you were in bed?"

"Yes Mum!" he tormented.

"Ed!" exclaimed Peter. He looked at Lucy to comfort her once again but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway was the three children that lived with the Professor.

"Is everything okay?" asked James. Peter sighed and got off the bed.

"Everything's fine," said Peter. "Thank you."

"Are everything to your needs?" asked James looking around the room.

"Yes! Thank you," replied Susan, blushing. James smiled back at her and kissed his sisters on the cheek and left to his room next to the boy's room. Alice and Eliza wished the Pevensies goodnight and returned to their room. Peter turned back to Lucy and smiled lightly.

"You saw the outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really," said Peter.

* * *

The next morning didn't turn out to be a wonderful day. It has started raining in the middle of the night and had not stopped since. To the Pevensies delight, James had invited them to the library where they stayed when it was raining. They sat in silence awkwardly until Peter coughed.

"So…" began Peter, looking at James and his sisters. "Are you the Professor's grandchildren?"

"Peter!" scolded Susan. Peter looked at her and then back James.

"No, we are his wards. Our father was his student, but when our parents died Uncle Digory was the only one willing to take us in before we were sent to the orphanage," recited James, this was a lie we had recited many times.

"Our father has gone to war, and our mother is still at home," said Lucy softly. Eliza stood from her seat and placed a hand onto Lucy's. As time went by the rain continued to pour as the boredom slowly soaked in. Near the window, Lucy and Eliza had taken James's spot near the window, staring at the depressing rain. James and Peter were sitting on the sofa humouring Susan with a game. On the floor, Edmund was playing with the loose thread under the small chair and Alice was looking on the shelves for another book.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," said Susan with a large dictionary on her lap, "Come on, Peter, gas-tro-vas-cu-lar."

"Is it Latin?" asked Peter. James rested his head at the back of the sofa and chuckled.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" asked Edmund, angrily. Susan glared at him which made James chuckle more.

"We could play hide-and-seek," said Lucy as she walked to Peter. Eliza perked her head up and rushed to James. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can we!" begged Eliza.

"But we're already having so much fun!" said Peter sarcastically looking at Susan, which caused her to slam her book.

"Please, please, please," beg Eliza and Lucy to James and Peter. Peter shared a look with James and grinned.

"One..." said Peter.

At the sound of Peter's counting, Lucy and Eliza giggled at ran out of the room. James, Susan and Edmund jumped and ran after two girls. Alice giggled as she placed her book onto the shelf and walked out of the room.

"Two...three...four..."

"Come on!" said Eliza grabbing Lucy's hand. Together they jogged to the far side of the mansion. This was Eliza's favourite hiding spot, behind a tapestry, but Edmund had just slipped past them and pushed Lucy from entering.

"Get out! I was here first!"

Lucy glared at her brother and was pulled away by Eliza.

"Come on! There's a wardrobe in the spare room!" said Eliza, pulling Lucy along with her. Their small steps finally made it to the spare room that sat the large wooden wardrobe. Lucy had no time to admire it before she was once pulled again by Eliza into the wardrobe.

"Eight-four, eighty-five..."

Lucy closed the door behind her and backed away into the wardrobe with Eliza. She reached her hand down to touch the wood but was met with freshly fallen snow on a twig.

 **A/N: Sorry but that's all folks, see ya next week! Remember to review.**

 **Mockthename**


	3. Meeting Mr Tumnus

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Three – Meeting Mr Tumnus

Lucy gasped at the cold feeling in her fingers. Lucy and Eliza turn only to be faced with a snow-covered landscape. Lucy looked back wanting to return but Eliza was entranced, she kept walking deeper into the snow. The place seemed familiar to her but was so different.

"Eliza!" cried Lucy, running after her. Eliza didn't look back. Her head was too focused on her surrounding that seemed very similar to her. Lucy looked back again but followed her. They kept walking, smiling at the white snow falling around them until they reached a large lamppost in the centre of the open space. Lucy reached to touch the lamppost but hear a snap of a twig. Eliza and Lucy turned suddenly at the direction of the sound. Then they heard footsteps in the snow. They were getting louder and louder and louder. They kept turning at the sound of the footsteps but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly a faun carrying brown packages and a snow-covered umbrella jumped out. The girls scream in fright which caused the faun to drop his belongings with a large yelp.

The girls hid behind the lamppost as the faun hid behind a tree. Lucy gripped the post too afraid to look. Eliza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, Lucy looked at her but Eliza pointed at the frightened faun. Eliza smiled and walked out, Lucy then followed her, no longer afraid of the faun. Lucy bent to pick one of the packages.

"Ah…" cried the Faun, too nervous to form a sentence. Eliza giggled and help Lucy pick up his packages. The faun slowly moved out of his hiding place using his umbrella as protection.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked as she passed the packages to the nervous faun.

"Huh, um, n… n… no, I… I… I didn't want to scare you," said the faun picking up a bottle of ale. This caused Lucy and Eliza to smile.

"If you don't mind my asking...what are you?" Lucy bent down again to pick the last parcel.

"Why, I'm a…"

"Faun?" cried Eliza, looking at him in awe. She walked closer to the faun, reaching out to touch him.

"Yes!" exclaimed the faun as he flinched away from Eliza, "And you must be some beardless dwarves!"

"We're not dwarves, we're girls! And actually I'm tallest in my class," said Lucy proudly. The faun blinked several times while processing this information.

"You mean to say, that you two are Daughters of Eve?" asked the faun nervously. Eliza placed her hand down, confused, the faun hadn't recognised her.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen..." Lucy had no clue was this meant, she looked at Eliza for answers. Eliza looked at her and whispered, "I think he means if we're human."

"Yes, of course!" replied Lucy.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the faun.

"Well, We came in through the wardrobe in the spare room, and…" said Lucy, pointing in the direction of the wardrobe.

"Spare Oom, is that in Narnia?"

" _Narnia!"_ thought Eliza as she realised where she was. Eliza began to look around her, the place around felt odd around her, there was strong magic around her, the magic felt familiar yet different. It had the essence of Alice's magic but was corrupted. Eliza wanted to ponder more but Lucy's question interrupted her.

"Narnia? What's that?"

"My dear girls, you're in it! Everything from the lamp post, all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern ocean, every stick and stone, every icicle, is Narnia," said the faun proudly, pointing to the direction of the castle.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe," said Eliza jokingly, looking at the icicles on the tree.

"I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus."

"Glad to meet you, Mr Tumnus!" said Lucy, extending her hand. "I'm Lucy Pevensie."

Tumnus looked at her hand curiously. He smiled at the hand and then cocked his head to the side. Eliza realised for a moment that they were no longer in England but in a different one.

"Oh, you shake it!" said Eliza.

"Um…why?"

"I-I don't know! People do it when they meet each other," said Lucy

Tumnus reach out his hand and shook Lucy's hand, then Eliza's which he swayed around causing Lucy to giggle.

"I'm Eliza Kirke," said Eliza, standing next to Lucy. Tumnus's eyes widened as he heard this legendary name.

"Kirke?!" whispered Mr Tumnus looked confused, he looked at Eliza her suddenly looked very familiar. He was about to ask about the name but Eliza's eyes told him not to. He replaced his confused look with a smile and opened his umbrella.

"Lucy Pevensie and Eliza Kirke, from the shining city of War Drobe," said Tumnus in an amusing voice, "in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?"

"Oh! Well, thank you very much! But we probably should be getting back..." said Lucy sadly.

"Yes, but it's only just around the corner and there'll be a glorious fire, with toast and tea and cakes. And perhaps…we'll even break into the sardines."

"Come on, Lucy, it'll be fun," begged Eliza, pulling on Lucy's arm. Tumnus tilted his umbrella towards his home with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know…" said Lucy. She thought about her family and how they would worry sick by now.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day I get to make a new friend!" cried Tumnus.

"I suppose I could come for a little while," said Lucy, "if you have sardines."

"By the bucket load," said Tumnus. Eliza giggled and held Mr Tumnus umbrella, while Lucy held a few of his packages. Together they walk towards Mr Tumnus' house. When they reached there, Lucy was amazed by the fact that Mr Tumnus's house was inside a wall of stone with a carved wooden door. Lucy was memorised by the complexed engravings on Mr Tumnus's door but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Tumnus.

"Here we are. Come along," said Tumnus nodding to the door. Lucy trudged through the thick snow and entered the marvellous house, it was enchanting to her. Eliza, however, stayed back outside with Tumnus who was looking around before looking back at Eliza. Eliza reached inside the pocket of her skirt, revealing a silver necklace that had an imprint of a lion head roaring over the horizon, the symbol of The Guardians. Tumnus eyes went wide.

"Princess Elizabeth?" he whispered so Lucy couldn't hear. Eliza nodded and placed the necklace back into her pocket. Eliza signalled for Tumnus to be quiet and walked inside the house. Tumnus soon followed in suit, placing his umbrella down and shaking the snow off his fur. Lucy picked one of the pictures off the shelf, it was a faun that looked like Mr Tumnus but older.

"Oh that…that is my father," Mr Tumnus walked to the kitchen to make the tea and fetch the cakes from the pantry.

"He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you." Lucy put the picture back down as Eliza looked around the room.

"No. … I'm not very much like him at all really."

"My father's fighting in the war," said Lucy sadly. Eliza put her arm around Lucy, but the girl found no comfort from it.

"My father went away to war too," said Tumnus walking out the pantry with a tray, "but that was a very long time ago... before this dreadful winter."

"Winter's not all bad. There's ice skating" said Lucy looking at the bookshelf.

"And snowball fights," suggested Eliza.

"Oh! And Christmas!" Lucy loved Christmas, it one of her only memories of her father and mother being together. Her siblings were nicer to her too, Susan would play with her Peter was not controlling and Edmund was not cruel to everyone around him. 

"Not here. No, we haven't had Christmas for a hundred years here." Mr Tumnus walked out of the kitchen, the tray covered with cakes, sardines. He poured the tea in each of the three sups before looking at the two girls

"What?!" said Eliza, staring at the faun.

"No presents for a hundred years?" asked Lucy

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter," Mr Tumnus took his seat near the fire. "But you would have loved Narnia in the summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and we never got tired, and the music, such music. Would you like to hear some now?"

"Yes please," replied Eliza while Lucy nodded. Tumnus reached for his pipe behind him, testing a few notes before asking, "Now, are you familiar with the Narnia lullabies?"

"Sorry, no." Lucy shook her head, not noticing Eliza had not answered the question.

"That's good. Because this… probably won't sound anything like one."

Tumnus placed his mouth to the pipe and a lovely melody ran through the girls' ears. Lucy continued to sip her tea glancing at the fire. Eliza looked Lucy and then at the fire, staring at the flames, concentrating at the red embers and white-hot coals. Suddenly, a shadow galloping centaurs appeared, causing Lucy to jump slightly in shock. Lucy looked at Tumnus but Tumnus nodded back to fire. She looks at Eliza who is memorised so she turns back in the fire. She sees nymphs dancing, dwarfs feasting, and a flying horse. Lucy's eyes started to feel heavy. It was too hard to stay awake. She dropped her cup on the floor, falling fast asleep.

Tumnus looked into the fire, still playing his pipe, and for one moment it takes the shape of a roaring lion, one he greatly feared and loved. He turned to Eliza, who is wide awake, the candles unlit by the magic she used. She looked at Mr Tumnus who shivered.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise they will get longer. Leave a review and see you next week.**

 **Mockthename**


	4. The White Witch

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Four – The White Witch

When Lucy woke, it was cold and dark, the only light was the pale moonlight shining through the window. Beside her, Eliza was still asleep, her body shifted slightly as she woke. Eliza jumped up as she realised her surroundings. Lucy felt strange, Eliza had been acting odd ever since their arrival in Narnia, but she disregarded this, maybe she was too overwhelmed.

"We should go," said Lucy, to Eliza.

"It's too late for that," said a dull voice. Lucy spun her head to only face Mr Tumnus sitting on the stairs. His head rested on the cold railing as his goat legs sat awkwardly upon the stairs. His face show agony and pain, his shoulder slumped as though he had done something terrible.

"I'm such a terrible faun."

Lucy stood up, "Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met," she said softly.

Eliza continued to sit in her chair immersed in the exchange between Lucy and Mr Tumnus. At Lucy's words, Mr Tumnus stared to cry, he attempted to smile only form him to be saddened again.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Mr Tumnus looked up a Lucy who had reached in her pocket for her hankie. She bent down folding the hankie into his hands.

"You can't have done anything that bad."

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I'm doing," he cried, wiping his cold stone tears.

"What did you do?" said Eliza, jumping from her seat. She walked to the faun, staring her green eyes into the faun. As Lucy was asleep, Mr Tumnus had told Eliza what had happened after Jadis had won. He also told of the ordered she gave him about humans. Eliza ordered Mr Tumnus to tell the White Witch about their existence, he had orders, orders from a cruel and powerful person. Eliza had no choice. She remembered her own words: "We may not return immediately, time runs differently there, but be prepared."

"I'm kidnapping you," Mr Tumnus whispered gently, looking down at his hooves. "It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders: If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her."

"Oh, but Mr Tumnus, you wouldn't," cried Lucy, stepping back. "I thought you were our friend."

At the word friend, Mr Tumnus looked up at Lucy's face, his face no longer sad. His face brightened, as he looked at Lucy. He glanced at Eliza who nodded at him.

Mr Tumnus grabbed Lucy and Eliza hands and pulled them to the door. They entered the snowy land, running back into the woods to the lamppost.

"She may already know you're here. The woods are full of her spies!" yelled Tumnus. He looked up at the trees, suspicious of the land around him. "Even some of the trees are on her side!"

Lucy looked at the trees, curious of what he meant, but was interrupted by his pulling. The light of lamppost came into view, the light warming Lucy and Eliza to their bones. Mr Tumnus released their hands, looking at the light. He turned and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders

"Can you find your way back from here?"

"I think so," Lucy replied. Tumnus looked around them, making Lucy nervous and worried about the faun.

"Will you be alright?" asked Eliza. Tumnus looked at both of them, tears filling his eyes.

"Hey." Lucy placed her hand on Mr Tumnus arm, worry clouding her eyes. Eliza stayed back, sad for the things she had put in place.

"I'm sorry," sobbed the faun, dabbing his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Lucy stared into Mr Tumnus eyes, forgiving him for his mistakes. Mr Tumnus attempted to return Lucy's handkerchief, which she refused. Eliza walked to Mr Tumnus, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry, be careful," she whispered to his ears. When she released him, he nodded at her slightly, too little for Lucy to notice. He bent himself down to look into Lucy's eyes.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go!" Lucy stared at him shocked. "Go!"

Eliza grabbed Lucy arm and ran straight to the entrance of the wardrobe. They ran as fast as they could through the wall of fur coats back into their own world. The warmth of the summer heated their cold limbs.

"98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come," cried Peter's voice from afar, but only Eliza heard this, Lucy had not known that time had not passed since they went to Narnia. Before Eliza can warn Lucy, she had already bolted out the room.

"I'm back, I'm back! It's alright!"

Eliza ran after her, but it was too late. Lucy had found Edmund who had not moved from his position he had stolen.

"Shut up, he's coming," whined Edmund harshly. Lucy stared at him confused, behind her Eliza put her hand on her shoulder. To Edmund's dismay, Peter walked into the hallway spotting Edmund behind the curtain.

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game," said Peter amused, as Edmund comes out of hiding. Lucy looked at both of them, very confused, behind her, Eliza was nervous, not knowing what to do. Behind Peter, Alice walked in confused about the current dilemma.

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked. Eliza stayed silent looking at her older sister for help.

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" cried Edmund annoyed. Yet again behind Peter, James and Susan appeared.

"Does this mean we win?" asked Susan confused. Behind Lucy, Eliza and Alice who was standing next to each other were having a silent conversation.

"You were there?!" asked Alice quietly. Eliza nodded unable to say anything. James walked to his sisters and placed his hand on Eliza's shoulder. He looked at the Pevensies and signalled to Alice and Eliza to be quiet.

"I don't think Lucy and Eliza want to play anymore," replied Peter, shrugging his shoulders.

"We've been gone for hours," cried Lucy, still confused. Eliza nodded at the Pevensies wanting them to believe Lucy.

It was anticipating watching Susan and Edmund search through the wardrobe. Eliza and Lucy stood next to the wardrobe hoping for the story to be true. James and Alice were standing with Peter waiting for the results also.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," said Susan walking out the wardrobe, behind her Edmund shook his head, nothing.

Peter sighed, "One game at a time, girls. We don't all have your imagination." Lucy's face fell, along with Eliza, James and Alice. Peter, Edmund and Susan turn their backs to leave but was stopped by Eliza.

"But we weren't imagining!"

"It's true!" cried Lucy. Tears had started to form in her eyes, the thoughts of Mr Tumnus and his kind heart not being true was heartbreaking.

"That's enough!" said James and Susan.

James gave Eliza a look that made her stand down, "Don't make it any worse."

"We wouldn't lie about this!" cried Lucy, taking a step towards her siblings. Edmund smiled stepping forward to Lucy.

"Well, I believe you."

"You do?" Lucy looked confused. It was unlike that Edmund was so nice, especially to her.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" his comment made Lucy and Alice's heartbreak. Tears started to fall from Lucy's eyes she knew Edmund wasn't to be trusted.

"Oh, will you just stop it?" Peter antagonised, this was getting out of hand. He took a step forward to Edmund, which caused James to take a step to Peter. "You always have to make everything worse."

"It was just a joke."

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" taunted Peter. James placed his hand on Peter's shoulders, to tell him to stop, but his shrugged it off.

This made Edmund livid, he was sick and tired of being pushed around by his older brother. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" yelled Edmund storming out the door.

Susan looked at Peter, "That was nicely handed," she then left to pursue her brother. Lucy was still crying who was being comforted by Alice and Eliza. Peter turned to Lucy searching for an explanation.

"But it was really there…"

"Susan's right. That's enough," said Peter firmly. James placed his hand back on Peter's shoulder causing him to turn.

"Calm down, you're not helping anyone by doing this. Stop doing this to your family," said James comfortingly. Peter was angry, who was this boy who told how to handing his family, he pushed James's hand off of his shoulder and walked off angrily.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy couldn't help herself, she couldn't sleep, and this morning's events still locked in her mind. She slipped out of her scratchy sheets onto the cold carpet floor. Reaching for boots and candle, she tip-toed past the three sleeping girls. She thought of bringing Eliza but she didn't want to risk waking the others.

Unknown to her, Edmund had just gone to the loo, seeing his younger sister walking to the spare room. Edmund was suspicious, so he followed her. He kept far enough that she didn't hear him. Just as he quietly opened the door, he saw a glimpse of Lucy's robe slipping into the wardrobe.

"Lucy, Lucy?" cried Edmund as he opened the wardrobe door, it was dark, with no sign of Lucy. He grinned and entered the dark wardrobe, "I hope you're not afraid of the dark. Lucy?"

He kept on walking to the back of the wardrobe, still no sign of Lucy, suddenly as he was pushing a coat away, a tree branch cover in snow appeared behind it.

"Lucy?!"

Edmund kept on walking, as he walked further in, more and more branch with snow, appeared. As he pushed the coats and branches way, he tripped, his bottom hitting the cold fresh snow. Edmund looked around there was a forest of trees covered in snow.

"Lucy? Lucy! I think I believe you now!"

Edmund kept on walking further in, hoping to find his sister, as he walked he approach a lamppost but no Lucy. He continued to walk around for a while shouting for Lucy but nothing. Finally, he reaches a road, hoping to find someone to help him. He stood on the road, as he heard sleigh bells ringing in the distance, there was something approaching here, fast.

"Lucy?"

"Yah!" A sleigh pulled by white reindeer came into view. Edmund dived out of the way into the snow and then the dwarf jumps out and throws a whip around Edmund's legs. The dwarf jumps on Edmund placing a knife to Edmund's throat.

"Leave me alone!" Edmund cried. He looked at the sleigh the back was covered so Edmund could not see who was inside it. He could only see two shadows, a woman with a large crown of some sort and a boy, similar to his age.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" asked the woman.

"Make him won't let go! I didn't do anything wrong!" cried Edmund. The dwarf growled pressing the knife tighter to Edmund's throat. The boy jumped out of the carriage, he was dressed in bright silver amour, his chest having the symbol of a dead lion with a dagger within its chest. The boy unsheathed his sword and pointed at Edmund.

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia?!" he yelled, placing the blade on Edmund's cheek. Ginarrbrik jumped off Edmund, but Edmund did not dare move.

"I didn't know!" yelled Edmund, fearing for his life.

"You will know her better hereafter!" yelled the boy, he raised his sword high, to strike Edmund, but was stopped by the woman on the carriage.

"Wait!" she yelled. Edmund looked back at the carriage. The woman upon it stood tall and beautiful. Her dress was white and sparkled like the snow. She wore a large crown that resembled upturned icicles.

"Evan!" she ordered. The boy, Evan, sheathed his sword and helped Edmund off the snow-covered floor. Edmund looked at the boy, he looked familiar, his hair was dark but his eyes were grey like the clouds before a storm.

"What is your name, Son-of-Adam?" asked the woman, stepping off the carriage.

"Edmund," he replied quietly. He brushed the snow off his arms, hoping to warm his hands in doing so.

"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?"

"I'm not sure. I was just following my sister and…"

"Your sister?" interrupted the woman, "How many are you?"

"Four. Lucy and this other girl Eliza are the only ones that have been here before. She said she met a faun called…" Edmund was scared, he was afraid, and yet he could remember the damn faun's name. Then it came to him, "Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't either."

The boy, Evan and the woman flinched slightly at the mention of one of the names.

"Edmund, you look so cold," said the woman nicely, she signalled to the carriage. "Will you come and sit with me?"

Edmund looked back at his trail, he was cold and this woman was offering to help him. He walked behind her, Ginarrbrik and Evan glaring at him, the boy walked past him, reaching his hand out to help his queen onto the carriage. The queen sat first, followed by Edmund who sat beside her. The queen opened her fur coat wrapping Edmund in her arms. Evan sat across from them still glaring at Edmund.

"Now," said the queen, looking at Edmund warmly. "How about something hot to drink?"

"Yes please, Your Majesty," Edmund replied awkwardly. The boy reached inside his pant pocket, passing a silver coloured vile with strange carvings and green gems. The queen took the vile, opening the lid and dropping one drop carefully on the snow. Right before Edmund's eyes a goblet of hot chocolate formed in the snow. Ginarrbrik bent down retrieving the hot drink.

"Your drink, sire," he croaked passing the drink to Edmunds cold hands.

"How did you do that?" asked Edmund amazed. He sipped his drink, feeling the drink warming his body.

"I can make anything you'd like," she answered. Edmund paused.

"Could you make me taller?"

"Anything you would like to eat," the queen replied laughing.

"Turkish Delight?"

The queen poured another drop upon the snow and a beautiful silver box full of sweets appeared. Again Ginarrbrik bent down to retrieved Edmunds food. As soon as the box was placed in his hands, he dug in the soft candy, moaning at its sugary goodness.

"Edmund, I would very much like to meet your family."

"Why? They're nothing special," mumbled Edmund, his mouth full of Turkish delight.

"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are," said the Queen as she pulled off Ginarrbrik's hat to wipe Edmund's sugary face.

"You see, Edmund, I have no children of my own," said the Queen looking at Edmund then at Evan. "And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see one day becoming Prince of Narnia."

"Maybe even King," she finished. Edmund stopped mid-bite. He looked at the queen who looked into his own.

"Really?" he swallowed.

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family," said the Queen, reaching up to touch Edmund's hair. Edmund placed his half-eaten sweets into the container as he realised what she was asking.

"Oh, you mean…Peter would be king too?"

"No, no," chuckled the Queen, she bent down to meet Edmund's eyes she grabbed his chin and smiled. "But a king needs servants."

Edmund grinned, "I guess I could bring them."

The queen smiled and took the container off Edmunds lap and passed it the dwarf. She turned and placed her cool cheek against his.

"Beyond these woods, you see those two little hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there Edmund. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight."

"Couldn't I have some more now?" whined Edmund as he stood up from the carriage.

The Queen's face dropped. "No!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Edmund jumped at the sudden anger. The Queen realising what she had done, smiled "Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?"

"I hope so, Your Majesty," Edmund replied, as he stepped off the carriage.

"Until then, dear one," whispered the Queen, "I'm gonna miss you."

The Queen lent back into her seat as the dwarf whipped the reindeer forward. Edmund is now left alone.

"Edmund?" cried Lucy's voice. Edmund turned to see his sister walking onto the road. Lucy smiled and hugged him, "Oh Edmund, you got in too! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Where've you been?" he asked pushing her off him.

"With Mr Tumnus! He's fine," babbled Lucy, "The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him helping me.

"The White Witch?"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Edmund looked down.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucy concerned. "You look awful."

"Well what do you expect!" exclaimed Edmund. "I mean its freezing! How do we get out of here?"

"Come on," said Lucy grabbing Edmund's warm hands. "This way."

They both continued to walk through the forest and back into the wall of fur coats. As they reached the door of the wardrobe Lucy clenched Edmunds had and bolted to her elder brother, Peter who was asleep comfortable in his bed.

"Peter, Peter, wake up! It's there, it's really there!"

At the commotion Peter and James rolled over to face Lucy who stood in the space between their beds, behind stood Edmund who stood silent.

"Lucy, what are talking about?" asked Peter, still half asleep. James jumped from his bed and turned the light on, at the doorway stood Susan, Alice and Eliza in their nightgowns. Susan smiled at him politely.

"Sorry about Lucy, she gets excited easily," she apologized. James smiled in reply.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

Susan sighed and walked past James who was tending to his sister's tired selves.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming," whispered Susan as she sat on Peter's bed.

"But I haven't!" exclaimed Lucy. "I've seen Mr Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too."

At the name Edmund, everyone's head flicked towards the boy. Edmund's eyes widen, he avoided everyone's eyes.

"You saw the faun?" asked Peter, with an annoyed face. Edmund shook his head. No way, Peter will believe he was a liar.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy said curiously, "What were you doing Edmund?"

"I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter," he stuttered. "I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Lucy looked at him, her eyes full of tears. She ran out of the room her cries echoing down the hall. Susan ran after her and so does Peter as he jumped out of his bed, shoving Edmund out of his way.

"Ow!"

James looked at Edmund and sighed. This was to be his king someday. James took the hands of his sisters and walked after Peter and Susan. When they reached up to Susan and Peter who stood frozen in their place, Lucy's arms were around the Professor's waist, her face buried in his soft robe.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable!" exclaimed Mrs Macready, turning the light on. Her face was of pure anger to the children. When she noticed the Professor, her mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh, Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Mrs Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation, said the Professor kindly. "But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate."

Mrs Macready looked down at Lucy, who still stood sobbing. She wrapped her arms around the weeping girl and led her to the kitchen downstairs. Eliza slipped past James and followed Mrs Macready to the kitchen. Peter and Susan looked at each other. They turned but was stopped by the Professor's cough.

"Come with me," said the Professor turning to his office. James and Alice turned around, hoping to slip away but was again stopped by the Professor.

"James, Alice! You too."

They all turned to face the Professor, who smirked at them and walked into his office.

 **A/N: It's a long chapter this time, hope you've enjoyed it! Leave a review**

 **Mockthename**


	5. Returning

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Five – Returning

The Professor sat at his desk opening a silver apple case for some tobacco and stuffs it in his pipe. 

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper."

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again," replied Peter firmly. He grabbed Susan's arm to pull her away but she shrugged him off her. Alice and James sat on the seat of the sofa of the Professor's office. 

"It's our sister, sir," said Susan turning to look at the old man. "Lucy."

"The weeping girl?" stated the Professor lighting his pipe with a match.

"Yes, sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping," replied the Professor sarcastically.

"It's nothing," Peter insisted, "We can handle it!"

"Oh, I can see that." Peter and Susan looked at each other. Susan pleaded with her eyes for Peter to ask for help.

"She thinks she and Eliza found a magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe," explained Susan, the Professor froze and stood up, looking at Peter and Susan curiously. "What did you say?"

"The wardrobe upstairs," said Peter, "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."

The Professor looked at James who nodded at him. He walked around his desk and guided Susan and Peter to sit on a sofa opposite to Alice and James, the Professor pulled the chair in front of Susan and Peter.

"She won't stop going on about it," cried Susan.

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic!" exclaimed Susan, frustrated by all these questions.

"No! Not her. The forest!"

Peter and Susan's eyes widened at his words.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked shocked.

"You don't?"

"Of course not," said Susan in disbelief, "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" muttered the Professor rubbing his brow.

"Edmund said they were only pretending," said Peter.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?"

"No…this would be the first time."

"You see!" exclaimed the Professor. Susan and Peter looked at each other, confused.

"I think what Uncle is saying is: if she's not mad and she's not lying," James leant forward, resting his elbows on his knee.

"Then logically," said Alice, nodding at Susan. "We must assume she's telling the truth."

"You're saying we should just believe her? Did you believe Eliza when she agreed?!" 

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're a family. You might just try acting like one."

After that, the four left the Professor in his office. The words were still fresh in their minds. 

"How can you believe her?!" said Susan to Alice and James. Peter grabbed Susan's hand.

"I hate to admit it but they bring up a good point," said Peter calmly. Susan looked at him in shock.

"You should always believe what you cannot see," said Alice, "Lucy is a sweet girl, and you should see that."

Alice walked past Susan into their room, not before nodding at Peter and James.

"Sorry about her," said James scratching his head. "She doesn't normally act like this."

"It's alright," said Susan, she turned and walked into her room and shut the door. Peter and James looked at each other and then went inside to bed.

The next day was much better, the rain had stopped and the sun shined brightly over the grass. Eliza and Lucy had taken up sitting on a low branch while Alice read to them below. Susan, Peter, James and Edmund had immersed themselves in a small game of cricket.

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter bowled the ball at Edmund who stood in front of the wicket staring at the mansion.

"Ow!" shouted Edmund, rubbing his thigh. Susan picked up the ball and threw it back at Peter, who replied, "Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

"Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?"

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game," said James chuckling. Peter laughed while taking his position.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," said Susan, slightly glaring at James.

"Not like there isn't air inside," mumbled Edmund, kicking the dirt.

"Are you ready?" called Peter.

"Are you?"

Peter ran and bawled the ball, it bounced and approached Edmund. Edmund pulled back his bat and hit it with his entire strength. The ball flew, flying straight into one of the windows of the mansion. James's mouth fell open as Alice, Eliza and Lucy gasped.

James cursed quietly and bolted towards the mansion. Peter and Susan ran after him, followed by Alice, Eliza and Lucy. When they reached, the damage was high, not only was the window broken but one of the suits of armour had collapsed in a large pile.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter scolded. Edmund glared at him.

"You bowled it!"

"Stop it!" said James, placing his finger to his lips as she looked at the open door. In the distance, they heard Mrs Macready shouting and footsteps getting louder.

"The Macready!" exclaimed Susan. They all ran for it. Running across the mansion only to hear the footsteps getting closer.

"This woman is very persistent," said James running for his life. After testing several locked doors, they ended up in the spare room with the wardrobe. Edmund ran to open the wardrobe door.

"Come on!"

Eliza and Lucy quickly ran in, followed by James and Alice. Susan and Peter looked at Edmund in shock.

"You have got to be joking!" scoffed Susan. No way, they could all fit in the wardrobe. But the sound of footsteps was coming closer. They ran forwarded and crammed into the wardrobe.

"Move back!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Ow! You're on my foot!"

"Don't push!"

"Watch out!"

"Stop it!"

Suddenly Peter and Susan fell backwards and landed in the snow. They turned, and there it was. The forest that Lucy had been babbling about.

"Impossible!" gasped Susan standing up.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination," said Eliza smugly.

"I don't suppose saying "we're sorry" would quite cover it?" asked Peter, apologetically.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy grinned, "But this might!

Lucy throws a snowball in Peter's face. He threw one back at her and a snowball fight begins between Eliza and Lucy and the older kids. Susan saw Edmund staring at the distance so she threw a snowball at his arm.

"Ow!" he cried, "Stop it!"

It was silent before Peter realised that Edmund had been lying.

"You little liar!" Peter yelled, stepping forward.

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy!" Edmund looked at Lucy, with no words echoing out of his mouth.

"Peter," said James quietly.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter took a step forward towards Edmund who only for a moment looked afraid

"Alright! I'm sorry."

"That's alright," said Lucy, grinning. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Very funny."

"Maybe we should go back," suggested Susan, looking back to where they came.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" said Edmund. James looked at Edmund suspiciously, who looked back at him. Did James know of his encounter with the White Witch?

"I think Lucy and Eliza should decide," said Peter, grinning. Lucy and Eliza smiled and looked at each other.

"We'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus!" smiled Lucy. 

"Well, Mr Tumnus it is!"

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," cried Susan. Peter signal James and together they walked back into the wardrobe. They both took some coats.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these," said Peter, handing a coat to Susan, "And if you think about it "logically," we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund exclaimed, looking at the posh fur coat.

"I know."

James sighed and reached for another male coat. He grabbed the coat Peter gave to Ed and passed Ed the other.

"Here."

They continued to walk further in, encountering the lamppost that stilled glowed in the cold air. Lucy and Eliza walked further ahead, leading the rest to Mr Tumnus's house. James and Alice walked behind the rest.

"We're really back!" sobbed Alice. James wrapped his arm around hers. "It looks so different."

"Eliza said that it has been winter for a hundred years," said James, "She must have used your magic so the silver trees wouldn't grow."

Alice opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Peter's outburst.

"Lucy!"

They looked ahead to see cottage door ripped out of its place and Lucy running inside, followed by Eliza. The five of them ran after the young girls. Inside the house was a mess. Books were ripped and scatted over the house. Glassware shattered, tables and chairs overturned. 

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked softly. James looked beside him, a yellow parchment was attached to the wall. He ripped it off the nail and read, "The faun, Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

James passed the parchment to Peter who read it once again. James growled softly, Alice placed her hand in his, "Calm down, brother," she whispered.

"Alright, now we should really go back," Susan insisted.

"But what about Mr Tumnus?" said Eliza. Lucy stood behind her nodding.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do."

"You don't understand, do you?" said Lucy, "We're the humans!" pointing at Eliza and herself, "She must have found out he helped us."

James looked at Edmund, who looked away guilty. James thought of Lucy claiming that Edmund had entered here with her, but was somewhere else, James' eyes widen as he realised what Edmund had done.

"Maybe we could call the police," said Peter.

"These are the police."

Peter looked defeated at Susan who was not helping in the situation.

"Don't worry, Lu," said Peter, "We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund interjected, "I mean, he's a criminal.

James took a step forward, wanting to punch the younger boy, but was stopped by the sudden, "pssst!" outside. He turned around to see a blue robin flying outside the window.

"Did that bird just 'pssst' us?" asked Susan. They left the house, following the bluebird outside. Suddenly they heard leaves rustling around them. They look around, frightened, as they heard noises from every direction. Lucy grabbed onto to Susan who grabbed on to Peter who wrapped his arms around them. Similarly, James stood beside with his arms out, well knowing his sisters could protect themselves. Suddenly a beaver crawled out from a snow pile in front of Peter. 

"It's a beaver!" said Lucy.

Peter looked at the beaver and outstretched his hand. He took a step forward.

"Here boy," he said as he clicked his tongue.

"Peter!" said Alice, "you don't want to do that"

Peter ignored her, he continued to move closer, "Here boy!"

The beaver looked at his hand and then looked at Peter, "Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!"

Peter, Susan and Edmund's eyes widened at beavers words. Peter looked at Alice who smiled at him smugly. Peter turned back at the beaver, pondering why Alice knew of the talking beaver

"Sorry," said Peter as he took a step back. The beaver looked past him to Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" replied Lucy walking forward. The beaver handed her the hanky that she gave to Mr Tumnus.

"Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr…"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished, "He got it from me just before they took him.

"Is he alright?"

The beaver looked around nervously, which reminded Lucy of Mr Tumnus, "Further in."

The beaver the scurried off, followed by James, Alice and Eliza. Peter started to follow but was stopped by Susan pulling on Peter's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"She's right," said Edmund, "How do we know we can trust him?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "He said he knows the faun.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" exclaimed Susan. The beaver poked his head out behind the snow pile.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" said Peter, "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer corners," said the beaver.

"He means the trees."

 **A/N: Another long chapter I hoped you've enjoyed. R/R**

 **Mockthename**


	6. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Six – The Prophecy

The Pevensies looked at trees above them as they followed the beaver. Lucy held on to Susan who held tightly on Peter's coat sleeve. James held on Alice's arm supporting her and Eliza walked beside Edmund kept looking at the two hills far away. As they were walking Susan slipped on the ice and landed in the arms of James.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Susan blushed furiously as she pushed James away. She stomped off, making James chuckle and shook his head. After a long walk around the wood, they finally reached Mr Beaver's hut on the frozen dam. It was small with smoke coming from the tall chimney.

"Oh, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on, a nice cup of rosy-lee!" cried Mr Beaver, smiling at his work.

"It's lovely!" said Lucy, admiring the complex woodwork, from afar.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done."

Lucy grabbed Eliza's hand and jogged to the hut. Peter, Susan and Edmund walked off, leaving Alice and James behind with the Beaver. James smiled at Mr Beaver who looked at him curiously, after a moment, Mr Beaver's eye widen. Mr Beaver said nothing but bowed respectfully at Alice and James.

"Thank you, Mr Beaver," said Alice, she leant into James for support. She was beginning to tire. James pointed at the Pevensies and placed his finger on his lips. Mr Beaver nodded and walked off after the rest.

"Beaver, is that you?" cried a female voice from inside the hut. "I've been worried sick. If I find out you've been with Badger again..." Suddenly a Mrs Beaver opened the front door, looking at the humans around her and her husband. "Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!"

Mrs Beaver looked at Mr Beaver and smacked him lightly, "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr Beaver retorted. Mrs Beaver turned to the children, smiling brightly at them.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company."

Lucy, Eliza giggled and followed Mrs Beaver inside the hut.

"Now careful, watch your step."

Susan, Peter and Alice followed inside, stooping low to enter. Edmund stopped and looked at two hills again but was interrupted by James and Mr Beaver.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" said James crossing his arms.

Edmund looked away and entered the house. Inside was larger than the outside, Alice, Susan and Edmund could just stand up perfectly, unlike, Peter and James who were hunched over. In the middle of the hut was a small round table where Mrs Beaver signalled everyone to sit down. Susan, Peter and Lucy quickly sat down at the table, while Edmund sat sulking on the stairs, away from everyone. James, Eliza and Alice sat away from the table in separate chairs near the fire.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" asked Peter as he accepted the cup from Mrs Beaver.

Mr Beaver sighed, "They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through the gates that come out again." 

Mrs Beaver slammed down a plate beside Lucy, to interrupt Mr Beaver's conversation. Lucy looked down at her plate, smoked fish and wood chips.

"Fish and chips," Mrs Beaver placed her paw on Lucy's shoulders, "But there are hope, dear, lots of hope."

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" exclaimed Mr Beaver, as he leant forward. "Aslan is on the move."

James' eyes widened, Alice turned to look at the Beavers. Peter, Susan, and Lucy stared at the Beavers confused. Edmund stepped forward from the stairs.

"Who's Aslan?"

"Who's Aslan?!" laughed Mr Beaver, rubbing his belly, "You cheeky little blighter!"

Mrs Beaver looked at the Pevensies and nudged her husband. Mr Beaver stopped, realising that the children didn't know who Aslan was.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," said Peter, staring at the beaver.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer," said Mr Beaver, "The real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while," replied Mrs Beaver softly.

"But he just got back!" exclaimed Mr Beaver, "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?"

"You're blooming joking!" yelled Mr Beaver, looking at James in frustration. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

Mr Beaver looked back at his wife who nudged her head to the Pevensies.

"Look! Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police… It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked sharply.

"No, not blaming. Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy: When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel in the throne, the evil time will be over and done." 

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," said Susan.

"I know it don't, but you're kind of missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," said Mrs Beaver, she turned and looked at James,

"And you think we're the ones?" exclaimed Peter. The Pevensies looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, you'd better be because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army?" asked Lucy. Peter and Susan stood up suddenly.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" cried Susan.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" argued Peter grabbing his and Lucy's coat,

"We're from Finchley!" exclaimed Susan jumping from her seat, "Besides there are seven of us, not four!"

The Beavers look at each other, and then at James, Eliza and Alice.

"You may not think you're the ones, but they do," said Mr Beaver pointing at James's family. Susan, Peter and Lucy looked at them in shock.

"What do you mean?" said Susan, "We met them at Professor Kirke's. They're like us."

"We aren't from England," said Alice quietly, Eliza placed her hands on her sister's lap as James stared at the fire. 

"What?" said Peter.

"Well, we haven't been to England in over forty years," said James jokingly. The Pevensies looked at James in shock.

"We are the Guardians of Narnia," said Eliza. "We left Narnia a century ago to find all of you. To save Narnia from Jadis or the White Witch as she called now."

"Wait, how are you still so young if you left a century ago and you haven't been to England in forty years?" asked Susan

James turned from the fire and looked at Susan. Susan looked away quickly. She looked back at the Beavers.

"Time runs differently here compared to England," stated James.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked angrily.

"You didn't believe your own sister, how were we able?" said James as he stood up. Peter clenched his fist.

"You should have told us!" exclaimed Peter as he stepped closer to James, "Unless…"

"Stop!" yelled Susan, James and Peter looked at her, glaring.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said looking at the Beavers, "But we really have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" cried Eliza, "We need you, you are all destined to defeat the Witch and sit on the four thrones."

"She's right," insisted Lucy, "We have to help Mr Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands," said Peter, "I'm sorry but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?"

Peter turned around to look at Ed but Edmund is nowhere to be found. The door of the hut was ajar and Edmund's coat was left on the floor.

"Ed?" said Peter. He turned to face Susan, "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to," said James standing up, "Edmund has ever been in Narnia before, and he kept looking at the two hills where Jadis's castle stands."

"And you think his gone there!" said Susan. James looked at her and nodded.

Edmund stomped in the thick snow. He had left his coat with his family but that didn't matter, he will be warm soon. He heard them call his name, but they were muffed by the icy wind. Eventually, he reached a small hill that looked over the Queen's castle. It was beautiful, completely made of ice. He slid down the hill and ran to the gates. 

Far behind Edmund, James looked behind him. Alice stayed behind at the hut. Her weak heart couldn't take it. He bent down and looked at Edmund's tracks.

"We're too late."

"Hurry!" cried Peter. They ran as fast as they could go until they reached the top of the hill. They froze, Edmund was nowhere in sight. James stopped, looking at the ice castle.

"Edmund!" yelled Lucy. Mr Beaver immediately shushed her. Peter ran forward but was tackled by James into the snow.

"No!"

"Get off!" yelled Peter as he pushed James off him.

"Don't!" James yelled, standing up out of breath, "You're playing into her hands!"

"We can't just let him go!" exclaimed Susan. James looked at her to answer but was cut off by Lucy.

"He's our brother!"

"He's the bait!" hissed Mr Beaver, "The Witch wants all of ya!"

"Why?" asked Peter.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true!" said Eliza, quietly.

"To kill you!" finished Mr Beaver. Peter looked at Susan and then back at the Witch's castle.

"This is all your fault!" Susan cried at Peter. Peter looked at her in shock.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen," she replied, "which is why we should've left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" yelled Lucy, "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right," said James. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter looked at Susan then at Lucy. His face turned hard, "Then take us to him."

"Wait!" said James looking at the snow. Peter opened his mouth but was stopped by James's hand.

"Run!"

Meanwhile, at the castle, Edmund walked silently in the Witch's courtyard. He looked around at the multiple sculptures. He bent down for a piece of charcoal and drew a moustache and spectacles on the stone lioness. He continued to the end of the courtyard. As he walked over a pile of snow, a wolf leapt from it and pounced on him. 

"Be still stranger," it growled. "Or you'll never move again! Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund!" he cried, panicking. "I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a Son of Adam!"

The wolf stopped growling and leapt off of him. Edmund sat up slowly, wiping off the pain and dirt off his clothes.

"My apologies," said the wolf, "Fortunate favourite of the Queen or else, not so fortunate.

Edmund followed the wolf up the stairs. It was as cold inside, but the icy nature of the walls still gave Edmund a shiver.

"Right this way."

They continued to walk until they reached the Witch's throne. The throne was made of ice with a white polar bear fur coat draped over it. There were odd carvings on the ice but Edmund paid them no attention.

"Wait here."

The wolf left Edmund alone. Edmund looked around and walked to the icy throne. He turned and sat down, admiring the cold view.

"Like it?" said a voice. Edmund jumped up, startled at the Queen's silent entrance. Edmund walked back a few steps.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" he stuttered.

"I thought you might."

The Queen walked and sat on her throne and looked at Edmund. Behind him walked in Evan with his hand ready at his sword.

"Tell me, Edmund," said the Queen quietly, "Are your sisters deaf?"

"No."

"And your brother is he…unintelligent?"

"Well I think so, but Mum says..."

"Then how dare you come alone!" yelled the Queen. She stood up and walked to Edmund who walked back, suddenly very afraid.

"I tried!" cried Edmund.

"Edmund, I ask so little of you."

"They just don't listen to me!" exclaimed Edmund.

"Couldn't even do that!" taunted the Queen.

"I did bring them halfway. They're in the little house on the dam with the Beavers!"

The Queen looked at Evan who nodded and walked at the room.

"Well. I suppose you're not a total loss then."

Edmund walked up to the steps again, "I was wondering… Could I maybe have some more Turkish Delight now?"

The Queen looked at Ginarrbrik who smirked.

"Our guest is hungry."

"This way," croaked Ginarrbrik, "For your num-nums!"

Ginarrbrik pointed a knife at Edmund's back and led him away. The Queen sat back on her throne.

"Maugrim! You know what to do."

Maugrim, the wolf howled loudly. A pack of wolves appeared and ran out the gates of the Castle. Evan returned riding a grey horse and galloped after the wolves. Edmund turned, realising the terrible fate he gave to his family.

"What?" said Susan looking at James. James kept his eyes at the Witch's castle. He turned and lifted Mr Beaver onto his shoulders.

"Run!" he yelled, "They're coming!"

Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and bolted into the forest with Eliza and Susan following closely. James looked at the oncoming wolves and reached his arms out. Suddenly the snow from the hill slid down like an avalanche onto the wolves. Some of the wolves were taken down but a large force stopped the snow from falling down. James looked behind the wolves the figure of Evan was heading towards James.

"Come on!" cried Mr Beaver on top of his head. James ran back into the forest, dodging the trees and roots. He reached the others in no time, racing to get back to the dam. They busted into the home, surprising Mrs Beaver and Alice.

"Hurry, Mother! They're after us!" exclaimed Mr Beaver, jumping from James' shoulders.

"Oh, right then..." mumbled Mrs Beaver. She turned to the cupboard in the kitchen and started packing the food.

"What is she doing?" asked Peter. Mr Beaver smacked his head.

"Don't worry, you'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," said Mrs Beaver as she grabbed the supplies. Susan ran into the kitchen along with Alice to help pack.

"I'm cranky now!"

"Do you think we need jam?" asked Susan looking at the jar.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!"

Susan glared at Peter but was interrupted by the barking and growling from outside. Suddenly they heard the wolves digging at the walls of the house.

"Beaver!" said James, "We need a way out."

"Right! Come on!" said Mr Beaver as he opened a secret door that led down. The Beavers jumped in first, followed by Lucy, Eliza, Susan and Alice. Peter then jumped followed by James who closed the door. James and Peter grabbed the lit torches from Mr Beaver and ran.

"Badger and me dug this," said Beaver, "It comes up right near his place."

"You told me it lead to your mums!" cried Mrs Beaver. Lucy fell onto the floor causing Eliza who was holding her hand to fall as well. Lucy lifted her head as she heard the distant barking at where they came from.

"They're in the tunnel," whispered Lucy.

"Quick! This way!" yelled Beaver. Everyone ran. The wolves were catching up.

"Hurry!"

They ran until they reached a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" cried Mrs Beaver

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" replied Mr Beaver, looking at Susan.

Mr Beaver jumped up and dug to the top. Everyone followed quickly. Peter and James reached for a barrel and covered the exit. Lucy walked back and tripped yet again. She looked at what she had landed on, at a pile of stone animals. Everyone looked around and saw several stone creatures.

"I'm so sorry," said James bending down at Mr Beaver's height. Mr Beaver sobbed and walked to one of the stone animals. 

"He was my best mate."

"What happened here?" asked Peter, looking around at the stone animals.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," said a cunning voice from the roof. Peter turned to see a fox walking towards them

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr Beaver threatened. The fox laughed.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance," sighed the fox, "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

In the distance, they heard barking. 

"What did you have in mind?" asked James. The fox smiled at him and looked up. James looked up at the tree.

"That'll work," stated James.

"What will?" asked Susan, walking to James. James turned and smirked like the fox.

"Climbing the tree."

James jumped onto the tree, latching onto a low branch, the Beavers followed by scurrying up the trunk. James crouched down on the thick branch and reached for Susan's hand. Susan looked up at him.

"You've got to be joking?"

"You got a better idea!"

Susan reached up and grabbed his warm hand and started to climb up, Alice went up after her as Peter reached down to lift Lucy up to reach James's arms and then helped Eliza. Peter then started to climb as James helped others to climb higher. 

After a while, the wolves broke out of the hole and surrounded the fox. Suddenly a grey horse galloped into the clearing. The rider on it was a boy who was the same age as Edmund.

"Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" taunted the fox. The wolves growled at the comment as they circled the fox.

"Don't patronize me!" growled Maugrim. "I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" laughed the fox, shocked. "Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think, my Prince?"

The boy, Evan, stayed silent and lifted his hand up. One of the wolves grabbed the fox in its mouth. Peter and James slapped their hands on their respective younger sisters to stop them from gasping. Mrs Beaver had done the same to Mr Beaver. James signalled everyone to be quiet and wait.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much," growled Evan. "But still. Where are they?"

The fox looked up in the trees. He looked at Peter who had fear clouding his eyes as he covered Lucy's mouth. The fox looked down again.

"North," he puffed out, "They ran north."

"Smell them out!" ordered Evan. The wolf threw the fox aside and they ran off. The fox raised its head but it fell back down. The fox then didn't move.

 **A/N: Another long one for this week, hoped you've enjoyed. Leave a review and bye!**

 **Mockthename**


	7. Who Are You

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Seven – Who Are You

James jumped down from the tree and ran to the fox. There was blood running down his neck from the teeth of the wolves. James took off his coat and wrapped the fox up.

"Thank you, my Prince," croaked the fox. James said nothing and carried the fox.

"Come on!" said Mr Beaver, "Let's set up camp."

Peter and Lucy had gone to find firewood while Susan and Alice prepared the dinner. Mr Beaver reached into her bag for some supplies to heal the fox. When Peter and Lucy returned James lit the fire with his magic, surprising the Pevensies. Eliza placed her hands onto the fox's body and suddenly his eyes open with a gasp. Mrs Beaver then quickly wiped his wounds as the fox explained to them what was happening. The Pevensies sat around the fire with Alice and Eliza but James stood behind them in the dark.

"They were helping Tumnus," the fox explained, "and the Witch got here before I did. Ow!"

"Are you alright?" asked Eliza.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

The fox winced in pain as Mrs Beaver patched his wounds.

"Stop squirming!" Mrs Beaver scolded, "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year," commented Beaver. Lucy and Susan smiled at the comment.

"Thank you for your kindness," said the fox as he lifted himself up, "But I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" cried Lucy.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour," bowed the fox, "But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?!" gasped Mr Beaver.

"What's he like?" Mrs Beaver asked, excitingly.

"Like everything we have ever heard," said the fox proudly, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We are not planning fighting any witch," said Susan.

"But, surely, King Peter, the prophecy."

"We can't go to war without you," said James from behind as he stepped into the light.

"We just want to get our brother back," said Peter sadly. The fox looked at James disappointed. The fox bowed at James and ran off into the woods

"Your brother will return to you unharmed, I promise," said James, looking at Susan, "But you must fight the White Witch."

Lucy looked into the fire, staring into the flames as she relived the moments in the tree. 

"Who was that boy on the horse?" she asked changing the subject.

"He is the Witch's closest ally," replied Mr Beaver looking at the three guardians, "The White Prince,"

"He's also our brother," said Alice. The Pevensies looked at her confused.

"Your brother?" questioned Susan.

"It's quite complicated," said Eliza. James sat down on next to her began to tell their story.

"We are like you, sent here to save Narnia," stated James. "When lost our parents, Aslan saved us from the orphanage and sent us to Narnia to act as protectors against the threat of the White Witch. For many years we were trained to control and protect Narnia forever, the Narnians were so happy that they no longer had to fear the Witch. They gave us a ceremony so we will be crowned the Guardians."

"Our magic allows us to age slower than others," began Alice, "James was crowned the Guardian of Summer. Evan was crowned the Guardian of Autumn. Elizabeth was crowned the Guardian of Spring and I was crowned the Guardian of Winter."

"During one of our trips outside of Narnia, we encountered Jadis," said Eliza, "Evan, our brother was enchanted by her. He stabbed Alice with Jadis's wand and stole most of her magic and created this eternal winter, so she could enter Narnia's borders. Evan betrayed us, his kin, his people, and his family. We couldn't break the spell she had on him.

"We went to war but we lost far too many lives. As punishment for our crimes to acknowledge Evan's betrayal and to protect us, Aslan banished the three of us from this world to our old one. Until one day when the two Daughters of Eve and two Sons of Adam would come to this world, we would return with them."

The shock and confused faces of Peter and Susan were indescribable.

"So," began Peter, "Your brother was enchanted by the White Witch and then he betrayed you so Aslan sent you to find us?"

"Yes," replied Alice. Peter nodded his head as Susan looked at him, concerned.

"So you knew that Edmund was also being tricked by her?"

"I had my doubts," said James bluntly. Peter stood up in front of James, puffing out his chest.

"You knew!"

James said nothing. Peter's eyes burned in fury. 

"You knew and you didn't even stop him!" yelled Peter.

"I warned him," said James. Peter shook his head at the comment. He took a closer step to the older boy.

"You wanted him to betray us!" accused Peter, "You want to make yourself a hero, a saint for all stories to be told."

"Peter!" yelled Susan. James looked at the concerned faces witnessing the scene.

"That is not true," said James, firmly glaring back at Peter.

"You want to know what I think," said Peter, "You want us to fail, and you thought that your family was the one in the prophecy. You thought that you were the one destined to defeat the White Witch."

"So what if I thought that

Edmund sat in the Witch's dungeon, his feet chained to the wall. He reached forward for the small plate of food. The semi-hard bread looked unappetising but he was hungry. He took a bite but coughed at the stale taste. He reached for the cup of water next to the food but it was frozen solid. He threw it next to the bread. He thought about his actions that may destroy his family. 

"If you're not going to eat that," asked a voice in the corner. Edmund looked as saw a man like a creature sitting against the wall. Edmund looked at his plate. He grabbed the stale bread crawled over the creature. 

"I'd get up, but my legs," said the creature in pain. Edmund passed him the food and looked at his legs. They were goat's legs. 

"Mr Tumnus?" he asked.

"What's left of him," said the faun taking a bite out of the bread. Mr Tumnus looked at Edmund.

"You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."

"I'm Edmund."

"You have the same nose."

Edmund rubbed his nose awkwardly. He looked down at his shackled feet. This person was here because of him.

"Is your sister alright?" asked Mr Tumnus concerned. "Is she safe?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Edmund heard wolves growling from afar. His head jumped up at the noise. They were back, that means Peter, Susan and Lucy are dead, along with the Beavers, who he didn't know, and James, Alice and Eliza. All dead because of him and his Turkish Delight.

"I don't know."

A sudden sound of rustling keys caused Mr Tumnus and Edmund to return to their original place. The White Witch slammed the gates open and walked into the dungeon with an annoyed look upon her face.

"My police tore that dam apart," she said, angrily, "Your little family are nowhere to be found."

Edmund said nothing as he looked up at the Witch. The Witch looked at him firmly and pulled Edmund by the collar until his feet couldn't reach the ground.

"Where did they go?" said the Witch in a low voice.

"I don't know," stuttered Edmund. His family was alive. He didn't kill them.

"Then you are of no further use to me."

The Witch threw Edmund down and raised her wand.

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!" he blurted. Mr Tumnus turned and looked at him in shock. The Witch lowered her wand and stared at Edmund

"A-Aslan?" stuttered the Witch, "Where?"

Mr Tumnus turned to face the Witch, "He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything!"

Ginarrbrik knocked Tumnus back down with his axe. Mr Tumnus groaned in pain but the Witch paid him no heed.

"I said where is Aslan?"

Edmund looked at Mr Tumnus, who looked at him in pain. Edmund had caused him so much trouble. He knew where Aslan was but he didn't want to say it.

"I don't know. I left before I could hear anymore," Edmund stuttered out. "I wanted to see you."

The Witch turned to Mr Tumnus who looked down. The Witch looked at Edmund.

"Guard!" exclaimed the Witch. The ogre outside walked into the dungeon.

"Your Majesty?"

"Release the Faun."

The ogre walked to the faun and realised Tumnus' chains and dragged him to the Witch.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia," said Mr Tumnus in pain.

"You're here because he turned you in," said the Witch, pointing at Edmunds guilt-ridden face, "for sweeties." 

Tumnus looked at Edmund. Edmund felt horrible, worse than horrible. The Witch looked at the ogre.

"Take him upstairs" she ordered, "And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

The ogre pulled Tumnus out of the dungeon away in pain. Edmund looked down at his feet, it was his entire fault. The Witch walked out leaving Edmund to wallow in his guilt.

 **A/N: Another long chapter yet again. Hope you like it. By backstory of the Guardians is a little odd. If you had any question ask me, I don't mind. I might write an AU Magician's Nephew that has James in it after I'm done with the sequels, we will see.**

 **Mockthename**


	8. Father Christmas

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Eight – Father Christmas

The next morning went with no delay. They left the camp and continued walking east to the Stone Table. As James and Eliza walked, their footprints on the snow-covered ground started to grow grass. Alice, however, looked sadly at her siblings' magic as her own footprints were ordinary like the Pevensies. They walked until they reached a cliff that overlooked a lake. 

"Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table," said the Beaver pointing to the horizon, "Just across the Frozen River.

"River?" asked Peter as Eliza asked simultaneously, "Frozen?"

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," replied Mrs Beaver, "that's why it's called that."

"It's so far," stated Peter, looking at the frozen horizon.

"It's Narnia," said James amusingly, "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan clarified. They set to walk down the cliff down to the snow-covered field. When they reached to the middle of a field, Lucy started to tire. The Beavers walked far ahead while the Pevensies lingered in the back. Alice was walking with Susan and Eliza was walking with Lucy who was lingering behind James and Peter. 

"Come on, humans, while we're still young," joked Mr Beaver. Eliza and Alice giggled while James chucked.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time," puffed Peter, "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

Peter bent down and pulled Lucy onto his back. He continued to walk to catch up with the rest. Lucy wrapped her cold hands onto Peter's neck and giggled as her brother jumped at the sensation. Peter opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Hurry up! Come on!" ushered Beaver.

"He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy admitted. Everyone smiled at her comment and continued to walk at a slow pace. 

"No! Behind you! It's her!" cried Mrs Beaver.

James and Peter turned and saw a sleigh approaching. Alice and Eliza grabbed each other's hand and ran off with Susan and James after the Beavers. Peter put Lucy down and ran after them. They reached the forest in no time and quickly hid behind a small cave under the snow. They sat in silence as they heard the sleigh stop. The shadow of the driver grew larger as they heard footsteps drawing near. A little snow fell from the top into the mouth of the cave. There were a few moments of silence. The shadow disappeared as the sunlight was no longer shining brightly at the driver.

"Maybe she's gone," whispered Lucy, when the shadow disappeared.

"I suppose I'll go and have a look," said Peter, placing his hand on the floor to help him out.

"No!" cried James and Mr Beaver quietly. Mr Beaver grabbed onto Peter's sleeve, "You're no good to Narnia dead!"

"Neither are you, Beaver," cried Mrs Beaver. Mr Beaver looked at his wife adoringly.

"Thanks, sweetheart." 

Mr Beaver climbed out to investigate. After a long pause, Mr Beaver appears, startling everyone. 

"Come here!" cried Mr Beaver, "Come here! I hope you've all been good, cause there is someone here to see ya!" 

Everyone looked at each other in surprise. They crawled out of the cave and walked out. In front of them was an old man, with a sleigh and reindeer. It was Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" said Lucy happily.

"It certainly is, Lucy," he replied, "Since you have arrived and brought back the Guardians."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here," breathed Susan, "But this…"

"We thought you were the Witch," interrupted Peter, turning to look at the old man.

"Yes, sorry about that," said Father Christmas, looking at his sleigh, "But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"You have indeed," said Eliza. Father Christmas turned to the Guardians and bowed lowly.

"Welcome back," he said, James walked up to Father Christmas and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, old friend," said James. They released each other smiling each other.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," said Susan curiously, looking at the old man.

"No," he croaked, "Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!"

Father Christmas turned back to his sleigh and brought out a large bag from the back. Lucy rushed forward.

"Presents!" smiled Lucy. Father Christmas reached into a small pocket in the bag. He pulled out a vial of red liquid. The lid was made of gold that was carved into a lion.

"The juice of the fire flower, one drop will cure any injury," said Father Christmas passing the vail to Lucy. He looked down again in his hand, a dagger matching Lucy's vial. "And though I hope you never have to use it."

Father Christmas handed Lucy the dagger. She looked at it then back at Father Christmas.

"Thank you, sir. But I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs."

Father Christmas turned to reach inside his bag for more presents. He turned to Susan next. In his hand was a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan walked forward and accepted the bow in confusion.

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'"

Father Christmas chuckled, "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard."

He handed a white horn to Susan. It matched her white quiver with a lion engraved in the ivory.

"Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

Susan thanked the man and walked back next to Lucy. Father Christmas turned to Peter.

"And, Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand.

Father Christmas handed Peter a sword and a shield. The sword's hilt, like Lucy's dagger and bottle, was dark red with a golden lion head. Peter drew the sword, shining into the sun. It was very beautiful, perfectly forged to Peter's strength.

"Thank you, sir."

"They are tools. Not toys," said Father Christmas, firmly, "Bare them well and wisely.

"Now my friends," he said, turning to the Guardians, "It is time to return these to you."

He brought out a battle axe, the shaft of the axe was long, almost the length of his arm. The blade, however only covered a quarter of the shaft. In his other hand, was a round shield with the Narnian crest painted on it.

"James, I believe these were yours," said Father Christmas. James took his old weapon and smiled at it. It was the same as it was before. Engraved on the golden metal was an image of a lion roaring at the setting sun. James' smile grew wider and buckled the axe onto his belt. James then tied the shield onto his back like Peter.

"Alice." Father Christmas reached into his bag for two swords that were smaller than Peter's. The handle was like ice, a frozen marble that was engraved in ancient runes. She tied the sword to her waist like she used to. She unsheathed one of the swords, it was only one-sided. The blade seemed almost white with a metallic sheen to it that glowed like snow. 

"Eliza." Father Christmas gave Eliza a belt full of throwing daggers. On the hilts were many different golden flower buds. The handle was wood with golden vines that weaved around it. Eliza smiled at him, thanking him silently.

"Thank you, it was good to see you, old friend," said Alice bowing slightly. Father Christmas bowed slightly in replied. He threw his bag into his sleigh and climbed in. 

"Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" He paused at his fumbling with is reins and looked at them, "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

With that, he rode off. James waved, thankful for his friend's liveliness,

"Told you he was real!" said Lucy to Susan who rolled her eyes. The Guardians laugh quietly causing Susan to glare at them. Peter smile turned into a frown when the old man's words lingered in his mind

"He said winter is almost over," mumbled Peter, "You know what that means?"

Susan and Lucy looked at him blankly. James looked shocked, realising what Peter meant. 

"No more ice!"

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, any issues feel free to leave a review, I'll try to reply back asap. It's a little short, but Uni is trying to kill me. But I'll promise a longer chapter next week**

 **Mockthename**


	9. Meeting Aslan

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Eight – Meeting Aslan

At the realisation of the melting river, they rushed to the river to only find the ice breaking off from the frozen waterfall.

"We need to cross now!" yelled James, grabbing Eliza to make his way down the hill. Peter and Susan looked at him with their mouth gaping open.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked, looking at the half-melted ice. 

"I'm not that fast, dear!" told Mr Beaver.

"Come on!" cried Peter grabbing Lucy arm. Susan looked at the moving herd, there could be other solutions. Alice took her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Wait!" cried Susan, "Just think about this for a minute."

"We don't have a minute!" said James impatiently, looking at Susan.

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"No, you're trying to be smart," quipped Peter, "As usual!"

Peter walked down after James and Eliza. The Beavers then followed, sliding down the snow. Susan glared after Peter but was distracted by the distant howling that made her run down the hill. When they reached the ice, Peter put his foot on the ice but it moaned at his weight and cracked slightly.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," said Mr Beaver stepping in front of Peter.

"Maybe you should."

Mr Beaver carefully stepped onto the ice. He patted his tale a few times to test the area. The ice cracked again under Mr Beaver. 

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" accused Mrs Beaver.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last," retorted Mr Beaver, "Especially with your cooking."

Peter took Lucy's hand again and walked onto the ice, following Mr Beaver's path. James urged Eliza onto the ice with the Pevensies as Alice was in front with the Beavers, he himself stayed back.

"If Mum knew what we were doing," said Susan concerned as she looked at the cracking ice.

"Mum's not here!" snapped Peter. Suddenly, icicles started to fall onto them causing Lucy to look up to see a wolf's tail flying across the top of the waterfall.

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried. At the back, James unbuckled his axe and his shield. Alice unsheathed her swords and crouched into a battle position. Eliza stayed with the Pevensies who was wrapped up by Peter's arms.

"Run!" yelled James, as he blocked a wolf's attack. The wolves in front of them leapt onto the cracking ice. Mr Beaver hissed at them and tried to claw at them but one of them leapt at Mr Beaver, holding him down by the throat. Alice tried to push the wolf off Mr Beaver but was attacked by another. Alice went to strike, but missed, the wolf growled and slowly prowled around her. Suddenly at the back, a grey horse galloped into the scene, Evan on the back of the horse jumped off and slashed James's shield.

"Welcome back, dear brother!" spat Evan at James. James pushed Evan off of him and said nothing.

"So that's how it is," taunted Evan while attacking James. James growled and retaliated.

Meanwhile, Maugrim walked onto the ice prowling towards Peter. Eliza at the back of the group, defending against the wolves. Peter had no choice but unsheathed his sword. He pointed it at the wolf, shakenly.

"Put that down, boy," taunted Maugrim, "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" cried Mr Beaver, struggling with is captors paws, "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," Maugrim promised.

"Stop Peter," cried Susan, looking at the battles around her, "Maybe we should listen to him!"

"Smart girl," smiled Maugrim.

"Don't listen to him!" cried Alice, slashing her sword at the wolf that was close to biting her, "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look," pleaded Susan firmly, "Just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!"

Peter looked Susan and then looked back at the wolf, his sword still pointing at the growling mutt.

"No Peter!" cried Mr Beaver, "Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river!"

Lucy and Susan looked at the slowly melting river. Lucy looked at the frozen waterfall.

"Peter!" yelled Lucy.

Peter and James looked up and saw the waterfall beginning to melt, Peter looked at the Guardians not knowing what to do, and then he looked at the ice below him.

"Hold onto me!" he yelled, as he stabbed his sword into the ice. Lucy and Susan grabbed in Peter's arms, while Eliza had just got his coat. They looked up as a wall of ice came crashing down, causing a huge wave that engulfed them. The wolves were thrown into the river. Mr Beaver clawed the wolf in the eye and jumped into the water. Alice blocked another wolf's strike and also jumped into the water after the Beavers. James, still in a battle with Evan, he smashed the base of his axe onto his brother's shoulder and caused him to tumble down. James took a moment to look into the river. The Pevensies were nowhere to be seen. Then, they appeared, clinging to the block of ice as it raced down the river. The Beavers and Alice steering the block of ice to the shore. James looked at his brother who popped back his dislocated shoulder. He reached for his sword but James stood on the blade.

"We haven't lost hope in you, brother, you are always welcome home," stated James as he buckled his axe to his back. James looked across the shore. He saw Alice helping the Beavers with steering the ice but he noticed Lucy was missing. James scanned the river and saw Lucy struggling in the water. James dived in the river, the cold water stabbing into his skin. He reached Lucy in no time and pulled her to shore. Lucy was unconscious.

"Lucy?!" said James, frantically, patting on Lucy's cheek. Lucy coughed loudly, as the water poured from her mouth. James sighed and rested on the shore of a while. In the distance, he heard Susan's voice yelling. James jumped up and helped Lucy from the floor. 

"Can you walk?"

Lucy nodded and they walked to the others. Her arms were shivering and her face was pale as her clothes stuck to her.

"Lucy!" yelled Susan, "Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

Peter hurried over and wrapped Lucy's coat around her shoulders. Peter looked at James and nodded at him, "Thank you."

"Don't you worry dear," said Mr Beaver, "Your brother has you well looked after."

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" said Mrs Beaver, pointing at the blooming flowers on the tree nearby. Lucy smiled at the flowers, and they continued to walk. As they walked further in the snow began to melt faster under James and Eliza's feet. But on Alice's, there was only snow. The forest around them started to bloom as the snow melted away. The temperature started to rise, causing them to soon abandon their borrowed coats. 

The White Witch and Edmund looked at the scene in front of them. The river was completely melted and the snow beneath their feet was gone, only to be replaced by green grass.

"It so warm out…" said Ginarrbrik, he stopped his sentence when the Witch glared at him, "I'll check the sleigh."

Ginarrbrik hurried off the tent to the sleigh where Evan sat tending to his wounds. The Wolves entered the clearing and ran to the Witch with a fox in one of their jaws.

"Your Majesty, we found the traitor! He was rallying your enemies in the Shuttering Woods."

The wolves threw the fox to the ground. The Witch turned to the fox, glaring down at him. Edmund stayed beside the Witch, looking at the fox curiously.

"Ah!" said the Witch pleased to hear some good news, "Nice of you to drop in! You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," bowed the fox. The Witch snorted at the act.

"Don't waste my time with flattery," she spat.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox looked at Edmund, who looked back at him in shock. Edmund looked up at the Witch who glared at him. The Witch walked closer to the fox and pointed her wand at him.

"Where are the humans headed?!"

The fox stayed silent, cowering slightly. The Witch raised her wand but was stopped by Edmund jumping in front of the fox.

"Wait!" cried Edmund, "The beaver said something about the Stone Table and that Aslan had an army there."

"An army? Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty," said the Witch, she raised her wand and stabbed the fox in the heart, "Before he dies!"

"No!"

The Witch turned to Edmund and slapped him across the cheek. Edmund felt his face burn in pain, his eyes water. Suddenly the Witch pulled by back to her.

"Edmund, think whose side you are on. Mine or theirs?" the Witch pushed Edmunds face to look at the stone fox. Edmund grimaced, knowing it was his fault. The Witch turned to the wolves.

"Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants," the Witch paused and stabbed a nearby butterfly with her wand. "It's a war he shall get."

They walked for not too long until they reached Aslan's camp. They heard a horn in the distance, signifying their arrival. Lucy waved to a dryad who danced in the wind. The Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, and other creatures stared at all of them in amazement as they walked through the camp.

"Why are they all staring at us?" asked Susan. Eliza looked around them it was true they were all staring.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy joked. Peter smiled while the others laughed. The Narnians started to crowd around them as they walked further into the camp. In the middle of the camp was a large tent that stood mightier than the rest. It was Aslan's.

"Stop your fussing," said Mr Beaver to his wife, as she kept smoothing down her fur. "You look lovely."

"We have come to see Aslan!" announced Peter as he drew his sword high in the air. The centaur that stood next to the tent, turned as the flaps of the tent open. All the Narnians suddenly bowed, including the Guardians and the Beavers as a large lion walked majestically out. When the lion stopped walking the Pevensies bowed respectfully to him. 

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome back Guardians, you have done your job well. And welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But, where is the fourth?"

"That's why we are here, sir," stated Peter, as he and his siblings rose with the Narnians but the guardians stayed down, "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," said Susan as Peter sheathed his sword.

"Their brother's been captured by the White Witch, my liege," said James as he bowed lower to the ground.

"Captured?" asked Aslan, shocked. He looked at the Guardians, "How could this happen?"

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty," answered Alice, her eyes not leaving the ground. There were gasps and murmurs in the crowned behind them. It had happened again.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" yelled the centaur.

"Peace, Oreius," growled Aslan, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Forgive us," yelled James, "For we have failed you,"

"No! It is my fault really," said Peter, looking at James who was still on the floor. "I was too hard on him."

Susan put her hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked down at her. Susan looked away to Aslan.

"We all were."

"Sir? He's our brother," begged Lucy.

"I know, dear one," replied Aslan, "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

Soon the Pevensies were sent to their tents to clean themselves up as Aslan spoke with the guardians in his tent.

"You have done well," said the Great Lion behind his table. James, Alice and Eliza stood in one line on the other side, still wearing their London clothes. James went to intervene but was cut off by Aslan.

"You have found the four humans and have returned them to Narnia. Edmunds betrayal will not go well easily, but Jadis's grip will loosen on the boy. As will Evan."

Eliza looked up from the ground at the name. Aslan looked at them sadly, regret in his eyes. Aslan dismissed the guardians and walked outside. As he walked he found Peter upon the hill that could view Cair Paravel.

"That is Cair Paravel," he said walking up beside Peter, "The castle the four thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King."

Peter stared at his feet. Aslan turned his head to look at him

"You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, that's just it" stated Peter, "Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley," said Aslan amusingly, "Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat."

Peter smiled as Aslan chuckled quietly.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," said Peter sadly.

"You've brought them safely this far," pointed out Aslan. Peter looked away sadly.

"Not all of them."

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you," Aslan said as he turned looking at the Guardians' tent, "I too want my family safe."

At the other side of the camp, Susan and Lucy walked with Alice and Eliza down the small creek that ran beside the camp. Susan and Lucy were sinking their blistered feet in the water while Alice and Eliza sat on the grass quietly talking.

"You look like mum," said Lucy smiling at her sister. Susan kept her eyes at the flowing water.

"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war."

"We should bring her one back," said Lucy enthusiastically, "A whole trunk full!"

"If we ever get back," mumbled Susan, she looked at Lucy's frowning face, "Sorry I am like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes, before you got boring." Alice and Eliza got up from their spots and joined Susan and Lucy at the shore.

"Oh really?" asked Susan, as her eyes sparkled mischievously. Susan bent down into the creek and splashed at Lucy. Lucy giggled and splashed water at Susan getting Alice and Eliza along the way. They splashed water at each other for what seemed to be hours. Eventually, Susan left the creek and snatched a towel hanging from a low tree branch. A wolf growled behind from the towel and Susan screamed loudly, shocking everyone behind her. 

"Please don't run," growled Maugrim. "We're tired and we'd prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan looked over at her horn. She threw the towel at Maugrim and ran to her horn blowing loudly. Alice sprang into action and tackled one of the wolves near them. Without her weapons, this was a losing battle. Lucy and Eliza ran to the tree and started to climb, Susan climbed the tree after them with Maugrim nipping at her feet. Alice punched the wolf's throat that was on top of her, wolf coughed and scrambled away. Alice got off the ground and circled one of the wolves. She looked at her arm, which was covered in blood from bite the wolf gave her.

"Get back!" yelled Peter, running towards them with his sword. The wolves retreated and circled Peter and Alice. Alice put her hand onto her wound, with her magic gone her healing wasn't as fast as it used to.

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you," taunted Maugrim. Peter raised his sword towards him but one of the other wolves circled him from behind.

"Peter, watch out!"

A roar rumbled through their ears. Aslan appeared holding the wolf, that mauled Alice, down with his paw. James and Oreius with several other Narnians came charging but was stopped by Aslan. 

"Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die like a dog!"

Maugrim lunged at Peter. Alice jumped out of the way, avoiding the wolf. Peter was knocked onto the ground unmoving.

"Peter!" screamed Susan and Lucy. They jumped out of the tree and ran to him. They pushed the wolf out the way. The wolf was dead and Peter jumped up alive hugging his sisters tightly. Eliza jumped down the tree and tended to her sister's wound. Eliza ripped a piece of her dress and tied a tight knot to stop the bleeding. Aslan released the second wolf. The wolf ran straight to the forest.

"After him, he'll lead you to Edmund," he ordered, James jumped onto Oreius and galloped after the wolf. 

"Peter, clean your sword."

Peter knelt down to the grass and wiped the blood from his blade. Peter kneeled before Aslan with his sword stabbing the grass. Aslan placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter looked at Aslan in shock and back at his sisters, the injured Alice and Eliza.

"The minotaurs will take the left flanks. We'll keep the Giants in reserve and send the dwarfs in first," said the Minotaur, looking at the map. 

The White Witch looked at the plans before her. Everything was in place, perfectly. Oreius and James crashed in the Witch's camp, destroying everything in their path. Behind them was the rest of the Narnian army. They ran to the tree where Edmund was tied to. James jumped of Oreius back and tackled the dwarf that was torturing Edmund. Oreius cut through the ties and pulled the weak Edmund onto his back. James tied the dwarf in Edmunds place and jumped back on the centaur's back.

"Retreat! We have the King!" yelled James raising his axe. The Narnians finished their battles and ran after Oreius back to Aslan's camp.

"Thanks," said Edmund gripping onto Oreius shoulders. James grinned and sighed.

They rode of hours back to the camp. By the time they reached there, it was already early morning. Edmund and James jumped off Oreius who headed back to his tent. They walked back to their tent but was stopped by Aslan. Aslan asked Edmund to talk with him and dismissed James to get some rest. When Peter woke up, he noticed James asleep in their tent. He walked out of his tent and saw Oreius who bowed to him. He then noticed Edmund talking to Aslan on the hill. He stood looking until Lucy and Susan woke. 

"Edmund!" cried Lucy. She started to run to her brother but was restrained by Peter. Aslan and Edmund looked at them and started to approach them.

"What's done is done," said Aslan when they reached, "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

None of them spoke as Aslan left them. Edmund looked to his feet, making no eye contact.

"Hello," he mumbled. Lucy and Susan smiled and reached to hug him tightly. Behind them, Peter made no movement. Emerging from the girl's tent, Eliza and Alice with her arm fully healed. Smiling as they saw Edmund.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked releasing Edmund from her arms.

"I'm a little tired."

Edmund looked horrible. His clothes were ripped in some places and he was covered in grime. He had lost a little weight from the measly meals he had with the Witch.

"Get some sleep," spoke Peter. Edmund frowned but nodded. Peter looked at him, "And Edmund… try not to wander off."

Edmund smiled slightly, the fear of his family not accepting him disappeared. Edmund walked to the tent and slept.

An hour later, breakfast was served and Edmund woke up feeling extremely hungry. Edmund dipped his toast in his egg and stuffed the food in his mouth. Peter leant against a bolder drinking his water as James sat on a rock devouring an apple. The girls sat with Edmund at their table. As they ate, they told everything that had happened during the journey here. By the end, Edmund was still stuffing his face with toast.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed," said Lucy happily. Edmund smiled and continued to devour his toast.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," declared Peter. Susan stopped eating her food.

"We're going home?"

"Peter," began James, but he was stopped Peter's hand. Alice and Eliza stopped eating and turned to look at Peter.

"You are," said Peter looking at Susan. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"But, they need us," said Lucy sadly, "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," argued Peter, "You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," said Edmund quietly looking at his food. He had stopped eating as he remembered what the Witch had done. Everyone looked at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy held Edmund's hand. Susan looked at everyone and shot up from her seat.

"I suppose that's it then."

"Where are you going?" Peter questioned. Susan smiled and walked to her bow and quiver.

"To get some practice, can you teach me?" asked Susan looking at Eliza and Alice. Eliza smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Lucy," said Eliza, "I'll teach you how to throw your dagger."

Lucy looked ecstatic and rushed from her seat to grab her dagger. Then, the three of them went the shooting range for some practice. Alice taught Susan how to hold her bow correctly and Eliza taught her how to aim. After a while, Susan tried shooting for the bullseye. She took aim and shot the arrow, it missed the bullseye. Susan sighed and looked at Lucy. Lucy smiled and reached for her dagger, remembering what Eliza had said while taking aim. She threw her dagger, bullseye. Susan and Eliza laugh while Alice looked at the boys fighting each other on their horses. Peter rode a pure white unicorn while Edmund rode a brown one.

"Come on! Ed!" yelled Peter, raising his sword. James was at the sidelines looking at the fight between the brothers. James instructed them as they fought.

"En guard!" cried Edmund striking Peter sword.

"Keep your sword up like Oreius showed you!" said James, "Now block!"

They laughed but was stopped by Mr Beaver. Shocked Edmund's horse reared.

"Whoa, horsey!"

"My name is Philip," replied the horse dryly. Edmund apologised shyly.

"You'd better come quickly!" said Mr Beaver frantically, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way there!"

 **A/N: Hey, leave a comment if you enjoyed. I love reading any feedback you guys give me! See you next week  
**

**Mockthename**


	10. The Stone Table

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Nine – The Stone Table

Peter and Edmund looked at each other and rode off to the camp. Behind them, James picked up his axe from the floor and ran after them. The girls ran after them after hearing Mr Beaver's news. When they reached Aslan's tent, the White Witch was already making her way to Aslan who was standing proudly outside his tent.

"Make way for the Queen of Narnia!" yelled Ginarrbrik, as he pushed the crowd back, "Empress of the Lone Islands!"

Behind the dwarf was the Witch sitting on a bier carried by four Cyclops'. When they reached the tent, the Cyclops' lowered the bier and the Witch stood up and walked towards Aslan. Behind her was Evan with his sword drawn ready.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," stated the Witch. The Narnian crowd gasped at the accusation. Edmund looked away from the eyes that were on him. Aslan looked at him caringly and return to the Witch.

"His offence was not against you!" cried James as he stepped forward to stand next to Aslan. Beside him was his sister backing him up.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" growled Aslan, "We were there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," said the Witch calmly. "His blood is my property."

"Try and take him then!" commanded Peter, unsheathing his sword. The White turned to him, with an amused looked.

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king?" she taunted, as she turned to the crowd, "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

The Witch turned to Edmund and pointed at him, "That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is Tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough!" cried Aslan, "I shall talk with you alone."

Aslan turned and walked into his tent, the Witch then followed him in Aslan's tent. James and Evan both followed the two leaders to the tent but did not enter. They said nothing to each other, knowing the price Aslan will have to pay. 

After some time had passed, most of the crowd had sat down on the grass, waiting impatiently for the news. Edmund picked at the grass as he waited for his fate. Finally, the Witch and Aslan emerged out of the tent. As the Witch walked to her bier with Evan, she looked at Edmund with a slight smile.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood," announced Aslan. The Narnians cheered loudly. The Pevensies began to hug and cheer as well. When the Witch stood on her bier, she turned to Aslan.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan roared loudly in replied, the White Witch, stunned sits down quickly. The Narnians laugh at the Witch as she turned and left. Aslan sighed and walked into his tent before he entered, Aslan signalled the guardians to come inside. James looked at the Pevensies who were oblivious to the price that had to be paid. Lucy, however, noticed the lack of happiness in Aslan's eyes. The smile on Lucy's face fell as she looked at James, Alice and Eliza entering the tent. 

"Whose life did you bargain for Edmund's?" demanded James as he entered the tent. Aslan sighed deeply and turned to James' saddened face.

"Mine, your lives are needed in battle."

The Guardians said nothing. They knew of the consequences, but for Aslan to die in Edmund's place did sadden them.

"The Pevensies and the troops, must never know of my sacrifice," said Aslan, "The Witch does not know of the powers the stone table has."

"What about Evan?" asked Eliza, "He knows as much as we do, he will tell her."

"The Jadis' control is limited, her power will cloud some of his knowledge, he might not tell her," replied the lion. 

"What will you have us do?" asked Alice.

"The Pevensies will need all the help they can get, the numbers the Witch has is far greater than our own," said Aslan as he unrolled a map of Narnia on the floor. James, Eliza and Alice kneeled to see the map.

"The Witch keeps statues of old Narnian troops in her castle," said Aslan as he pointed at the Witch's castle. "They are magically frozen and can be awakened with magic. Once I die, James, Eliza, you two are to leave at attack the Witch's castle. I will join you once I wake. Alice, you have little magic left, you must stay, and help the Pevensies."

James, Alice and Eliza nodded at the orders and stood up from the ground and left Aslan in peace.

Later that night, Lucy couldn't sleep, she laid quietly on her bed as she pondered the sadden look on Aslan's face. She was about to try and sleep but she was interrupted when a large shadow outside walks past the tent. Lucy jumped up. It was a lion's shadow.

"Susan!" whispered Lucy. Susan lifted her head and looked at Lucy. Lucy jumped down from her bed and grabbed her cloak and her gifts. Susan looked at her confused but followed Lucy's lead. They stalked behind Aslan, only to see him leaving the camp. They continued to follow him through the forest until he stopped in a small clearing. Lucy and Susan hid carefully. 

Behind the bushes emerged two horses, upon the horses were James and Eliza. A third figure emerged from the bush, Alice. James and Eliza bowed to Aslan, who bowed back. James and Eliza then turned their horses leave the clearing. Alice stayed and hugged Aslan.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" said Aslan quietly, as Alice pulled back from her hug. Susan and Lucy looked at each other. They walked out from behind the tree and entered the clearing.

"We couldn't sleep," stated Lucy. Alice offered a watery smile.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" asked Susan as they approached him. Aslan didn't reply he looked at Alice for an answer. 

"I would be glad of the company tonight," replied Alice, "Thank you."

Lucy and Susan buried their hands in Aslan's mane as they walked. They walked for a while in silence.

"It is time," said Aslan as they stopped. Aslan turned to the three girls, "From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan-" began Susan, but she was interrupted by Alice's hand on her.

"You have to trust me, for this must be done." Aslan nodded at the three girls, "Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Alice and farewell."

They watched as the lion walked on. Alice turned to walk back to the camp, but Susan stopped her.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to stop him?"

Alice stopped in her tracks. She turned to face the two sisters. She said nothing but smiled sadly. Susan and Lucy looked at each other, confused. They turned to Alice who just nodded slightly. Lucy opened her mouth but was stopped as Susan rushed off in Aslan's direction. Lucy looked at Alice and then to Susan, she looked back at Alice with an apologetic look and followed Susan. Alice sighed and followed them willingly. They hid behind the leaves of the trees. They saw Aslan approach the Stone Table surrounded by the Witch's army. On the table stood the Witch in a black gown and Evan in black armour with a long dagger in his hands

"Behold! The great lion!" said the Witch. The Minotaur general poked Aslan with his axe. Aslan growled in retaliation. The Minotaur looked at the Witch who nodded. The Minotaur turned back and knocked Aslan on the ground. Everyone but the Witch and Evan cheered.

"Do you want some milk?" taunted Ginarrbrik. Lucy gasped and almost ran out but was caught by Alice and Susan.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" asked Lucy frustrated, Alice replied with a sad face which told the two girls everything.

"Bind him!" ordered the Witch, the Witch's army laughed and gained onto Aslan to bind him.

"Wait," stopped the Witch, "Let him first be shaved!"

The crowd cheers as Ginarrbrik pulled out a knife and sliced off some of Aslan's mane. He threw the hair to the crowd as they cheered. Then the rest of the creatures join in to cut Aslan's man.

"Bring him to me," ordered the Witch, once the creatures finished shaving Aslan. The creatures dragged Aslan to the stone table and tied him down on to the cold stone.

"You know, Aslan," whispered the Witch as she knelt closer to Aslan's ear, "I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor?"

Lucy and Susan looked at each other in shock. This was all for Edmund.

"You are giving me your life and saving no one's," taunted the Witch, "So much for love."

The Witch patted Aslan's shortened mane and stood up to the crowd, "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!"

The creatures cheer in happiness as the Witch continued. Evan walked closer to Aslan with the dagger raised above his head.

"In that knowledge, despair," yelled the Witch, as Aslan looked towards the girls hidden in the woods. "And DIE!"

Evan plunged in the knife into Aslan as Lucy gasped in shock. Aslan growled in pain and slowly closed his eyes. Lucy, Susan and Alice hugged each other as the crowds bellowed cheered.

"The great cat is DEAD!" announced the Witch. The army cheered louder, celebrating the death of the cat. The Witch turned to the Minotaur.

"General, prepare your troops for battle. However short it may be."

The Minotaur roared loudly as the crowd grew louder. After some time, after the witch's army had left, the girls emerged from their hiding spot. They reached Aslan slowly. Lucy climbed on to the Stone Table and sat next to Aslan's head. Susan and Alice stood next to her crying. Lucy reaches for her cordial but was stopped by Susan.

"It's too late. He's gone." Susan walked onto the stone table and sat on the other side of Aslan, "He must have known what he was doing."

Lucy lent down and rested her cheek on the now cold fur as she sobbed. Alice walked closer to the lion and stroked her hand onto his cheek. Susan laid her head next to Lucy and cried with her.

They were stopped by the sudden squeaking sound beside them. Susan and Lucy saw mice crawling over Aslan's body.

"Get away! Get away, all of you!" shooed Susan. Alice took her hand as Lucy stopped her.

"No. Look."

Susan looked at the mice that were slowly nibbling at the cords that were binding Aslan. They pulled the broken cords off the dead lion. Lucy rested her cheek back on to Aslan.

"We have to tell the others," said Alice. Susan and Lucy looked at her.

"We can't just leave him," said Lucy sadly. Susan looked at Alice then at Lucy.

"Lucy, there's no time," pleaded Susan. "They need to know."

"I will go," announced Alice, "You stay with him."

"There's no time the witch's army will attack before you get there," said Susan. Alice looked at her, defeated.

"I have no choice," she replied. Lucy looked around her.

"The trees," said Lucy.

The trees carried the message to Peter and Edmund as Alice ran with all her strength to return to the camp. As the message reached the camp, petals of a tree floated into Peter's and Edmund's tent. The petals floated around the ten, touching Peter's cheek ever so softly. Peter jumped awake and unsheathed his sword as the petals took the shape of a woman. Behind her, Edmund wakes at the commotion and unsheathed his sword

"Fear not, my princes," said the Dryad, calmly, "I bring grave news from your sisters."

 **A/N: Hoped you've enjoyed. Please review and I will see you next week**

 **Mockthename**


	11. The Battle

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Eleven – The Battle

Peter and Edmund sat frozen as they comprehended the words the Dryad said. Peter recovering from his shock he ran of the tent into Aslan's. Edmund jumped out as well and thanked the Dryad and ran to Oreius's tent.

"She's right. He's gone," said Peter as he emerged from the tent. Oreius and Edmund stood over a large map of Narnia each with grim looks

"Then you'll have to lead us. Peter," said Edmund, "There's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't."

"Aslan believed you could," said Edmund as he took a step towards Peter. Peter looked at him. "And so do I."

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," stated Oreius, "What are your orders?"

Peter looked down at the map, thoughts running through his mind. He looked all over the map. 

"The Witch's army will be coming from here," said Oreius as he pointed to an area on the map. Peter looked closer at the area and noticed a perfect rock cliff that could help him.

"We meet them here," said Peter, "We can use the high ground for leverage if we are losing this battle."

As Oreius and Peter were discussing the plans to meet the Witch at the rocks, Alice burst through from the woods. Alice ran faster until she reached Peter and Edmund.

"Did you get the message?" asked Alice as she tried to catch her breath. Peter and Edmund looked at her weirdly and nodded.

"Where's James and Eliza?" asked Peter.

"Aslan sent them to the attack the Witch's castle," Alice lied, smoothly.

"Did you know he was going to sacrifice himself to save me?" asked Edmund. Alice looked down to the floor.

"We all knew," she replied. Edmund frowned at the answer.

"Aslan ordered us not to tell," she defended, "We need you on the throne, not him."

Peter and Edmund looked at each other and sighed. They filled Alice in with their battle plans. As they discussed the plans, a griffin had walked past, which caused Edmund to think of something from home.

"Peter, we can use the rocks," said Edmund. Peter and Alice stopped their conversation.

"What about them?" said Peter, confused.

"Remember the bomb raids in London," said Edmund excitingly as Peter nodded slowly. "We can use the rocks to do the same thing" 

"Like catapults," said Alice. Edmund shook his head.

"No, we use the griffins to fly above the Witch's army and drop large boulders to even out the numbers."

"Ed, you're a genius," said Peter as he slapped Edmund's shoulder.

"Ow!"

Edmund rubbed his shoulder as he smiled. They talked for a little longer before another problem arose. 

"Once the first platoon battles with you," said Edmund to Peter, "the Witch will be approaching you, to attack. We need something to hold her off."

"The archers and second platoon will be with you, there's no one else to help," replied Peter. Alice pondered for a moment.

"I probably can help you," stated Alice, "I have enough magic to forge an arrow that can probably hold her off for a while."

"That'll work."

"I can't guarantee that it will work, my magic is limited," said Alice as she stood from her seat, "I'll go to the forge to get started."

They reached the battlefield by midday. The Narnian spread out onto the wide valley, waiting for the Witch to approach. Peter, Alice and Oreius stood at the front of the army, each in armour as they waited for the scouting gryphon to return. Alice wore her long white hair in a long braid with her swords on her waist. Unlike Peter who was wearing full amour, Alice only wore a leather tunic over her battle dress. When the gryphon returned, his call signalled the army to ready themselves. He called again as he landed next Alice's horse.

"They come, your highness," puffed the creature, "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," said Oreius proudly. Alice looked at Peter who seemed nervous

"No, but I bet they help," replied Peter.

A faint horn in the distant alerted the army all of them. The Witch appears first with her wand in her hand as her sleigh was pulled by two polar bears but behind her was what frightened Alice the most. Behind her was Evan, riding his grey horse, in full armour with his sword raised in the air. The Witch's army appeared after them in large numbers that frighten Peter. Peter slowly looked back at Edmund who nodded back. He turned back and drew his sword, holding it up as a challenge.

The Witch's Minotaur roared as Evan's horse reared. Once Evan's horse returned to all fours, he and the Witch's army charged into towards Peter. As they grew closer, Peter lowered his sword and the gryphons flew overhead, carrying rocks. The one next to Alice took off to join his kind. The gryphons began dropping the rocks onto the Witch's army taking some of the enemies down but enemy dwarfs drew arrows to shoot some of them down. 

"Are you with me?" asked Peter as he looked at the battle ahead. Oreius looked at him.

"To the death."

Peter turned back to the battle. He took a deep breath and raised his sword high.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!"

Peter's unicorn reared like Evan's and raced forward to battle with Alice and Oreius behind him. The army cheered loudly and ran after Peter. As they ran forward, the centaurs lowered their spears and the cheetah raced ahead of the army to meet the white tigers of the Witch's army. Time seemed to slow for Peter as he charged forward. He could hear Oreius and Alice each unsheathing their swords as they drew closer. At last, the two armies met and the battle for Narnia began.

Lucy and Susan had remained beside Aslan's corpse all night. They finally had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Susan lifted her head as she woke from her week slumber. She looked around and noticed the sun beginning to rise. Susan looked at her younger sister who was slowly waking.

"We should go."

Susan jumped down from the Stone table and took Lucy's hand.

"I'm so cold," stated Lucy quietly. Susan wrapped her arm around Lucy as they walked away from the Table. As they walked down the stone steps a loud rumble caused Susan and Lucy to lose their balance. Lucy pushed herself off the ground and looked back at the Table.

"Susan!"

Susan looked at the Table. It had cracked in two with Aslan's corpse gone.

"Where's Aslan?" asked Lucy as they walked towards the cracked table.

"What have they done?" asked Susan.

The girls looked up at the rising Sun. As the sun grew high a shadow appeared. It was Aslan.

"Aslan!"

Susan and Lucy rushed to hug Aslan who chuckled at the gesture.

"But we saw the knife…," said Susan, "The Witch…"

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That if a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would turn backwards."

"Alice sent the word that you were dead. They will have gone to war."

Lucy drew her dagger, "We have to help them."

"We will, dear one," said Aslan calmly as he placed a paw on Lucy's arm, "But not alone, we must find James and Eliza, they have gone to find help. Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears." 

Susan and Lucy covered their ears as Aslan roared loudly to the sky.

Peter's army was slowly losing, the first wave of soldiers was easy to defeat, but when Peter had stopped to look around he noticed that the White Witch began moving forward to join the battle. Peter turned to Alice who was skilfully fighting of a Minotaur. Once Alice had finished fighting her attack she turned to look at Peter who seemed very desperate. Alice looked at Edmund; she waved her white sword in the air as a signal for their plan.

Edmund raised his sword.

"Fire!"

A centaur shot a flaming arrow into the sky. A phoenix burst from flames and flew between the battle and the approaching White Witch. Peter's army cheers as they looked upon the flames. The White Witch continued to advance killing the flames in front of her. Alice's plan had failed. Peter turned back to look at Edmund and then to Alice who was fighting an ogre.

"Fall back!" yelled Peter, "Draw them to the rocks!"

A loud horn blew, as the Narnian army ran to the rocks. Alice looked around her. She had lost her horse during the battle. She slashed a nymph that was about to attack her. Behind her, she heard the sound of hooves hitting the grass. She turned ready to attack but was suddenly lifted onto Oreius' back.

"That's the signal!" screamed Beaver from the cliff. Edmund turned and signalled his platoon near the rocks.

Aslan raced through Narnia as fast as he could with the girls on his back.

"Where are we going?" asked Susan. Aslan said nothing as he continued to race forward. As he reached the end of the valley to the woods that surrounded the Witch's castle, James and Eliza emerged from the trees into sight.

"We've secured the castle," said James as he and Eliza rode beside Aslan.

"Hang on!" said Aslan to Susan as he accelerated to the castle.

"Shouldn't you be helping Peter!" asked Susan, looking at James. James smirked in her direction.

"I am helping him," he replied loudly.

Peter drew deep breaths as his unicorn, galloped to the rocks. He looked up to Edmund who was standing with the Centaurs. He couldn't see clearly, his helmet only gave him a small area to see as he struggled to glide his horse away from danger. He could hear the Centaur's arrows behind him hitting their targets. Suddenly his unicorn jerked forward causing him to fall onto the grass. For a moment he laid there in pain, but he could hear the Witch's army drawing near. 

Peter lifted himself up, grabbing onto his bruised arm. He looked at the horror before him as the Witch's army advanced towards him. Suddenly, Oreius and a rhino charged past him towards the Witch's army.

"Stop!" yelled Peter but it was no use. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned at looked at Alice. She said nothing to him but only nodded once. Peter was confused at first but when Alice drew her swords he understood. He turned back to the advancing battle and drew his sword. He lowered himself into a high crouch and raised his shield in front of him.

 **A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I didn't want this chapter to get too long so I ended it here. Stay tuned for next week's update.  
**

**Mockthename**


	12. The Victory

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Twelve – The Victory

Lucy and Susan shuttered at the icy aura of the Witch's Castle. Ahead of them was Aslan who was leading through the large gates of the castle. Eliza and James were on either side of them, neither of them was distracted by the extreme cold. When they reached the entrance of the courtyard, Aslan stopped.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Susan as Aslan turned to face them. Aslan looked at Susan, then to Lucy, who confused at the lion's antics. She was afraid yet she also brave. The lion continued to stare at her for only a moment and then spoke. 

"The Witch keeps all her prisoners in her Castle. I believe you will find your friend here."

Lucy gasped at his words and sprinted inside to look for a familiar faun.

"Lucy!" exclaimed Susan, she looked at Aslan quickly and then to James who nodded. Susan looked at backed at the silhouette of her younger sister and ran after her.

Lucy ran without thinking around her were statues of Narnian Creatures. She kept looking around her until she saw him, Mr Tumnus, frozen in stone. She felt a burn in her eyes as the tears built up. She let out a sob as Susan wrapped her warm arms around her. As she cried Aslan walked up to the frozen Mr Tumnus and let out a deep breath. A small crackle came from the statue as the grey tinge of stone faded from Mr Tumnus' body. Within a moment, the statue came to life as Mr Tumnus gasped for breath.

Lucy stepped forward to catch the tipping Mr Tumnus. Mr Tumnus said nothing but his eyes filled with joy as he looked onto Lucy's face. Lucy hugged him tightly only to realise that her sister was standing behind them.

"Susan, this is…" she began.

"Mr Tumnus!"

Susan wrapped her arms around the both of them but Mr Tumnus was distracted by the proud figure of Aslan. The statues that once populated the frozen courtyard were all wake.

"Come, we must search the castle and Peter will need all the help he can get."

Peter looked around at the failing battle around him, not far from him was Alice who was fighting fiercely against the enemy. He looked away to the Witch who was defeating all who came in her path by turning them to stone. A loud screech came from the sky which drew the attention of the Witch and Peter. Two large Gryphons were diving towards the Witch. Jadis swung her sword in one hand and waved her wand at the two creatures. The second gryphon was hit by the wand and instantly turned into stone, smashing into a bolder.

Peter hid behind his shield as bits of the stoned Gryphon flew in his direction. He raised his head and met with the Witch's eyes. Peter clenched his jaw and turned to his brother who was fighting.

"Edmund!" yelled Peter as he braced himself for an oncoming attack, "There are too many of them! Go, get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"

Edmund paused as his attacker felt to the ground. He felt his hand being tugged. He looked down at Mr Beaver pulling him away from the battle.

"Come on, you heard him!"

Edmund confusingly ran after the small beaver. When he reached the top of the hill, Edmund looked back, at his brother who was barely fighting a Minotaur. Edmund turned his head to the Witch who was slowly advancing to Peter. He looked around quickly to find Alice. There she was, locked in battle against Evan. Edmund looked back at the Witch. She was drawing near to Peter. Edmund could see that his brother was becoming more tried as the Witch approached him. Within a split second, Edmund made his decision. He drew his newly forged sword and turned back to the battle, but he was stopped. 

"Peter said to go!" cried Mr Beaver.

"Peter's not King yet!" he retorted.

Edmund rushed back down the hill, dodging through fights and weapons. When he reached the Witch, he jumped from the tall ledge and swung his sword at the Witch's wand with a loud cry. The Witch quickly moved her wand and turned to look at Edmund. Before the Witch could attack, Edmund readied himself, the Witch moved forward to stab Edmund with her wand but he dodged out of the way. He raised his sword and smashed her wand. Within seconds the Witch quickly disarmed Edmund's sword and impaled him with the remains of her wand.

 _Simultaneously_

, Alice didn't know how to react when she saw who was her next opponent. Her own brother stood before her with his sword drawn. Nothing was said, only the sounds of swords clashing nearby echoed in their ears. 

"I don't want to do this," said Alice. Evan said nothing, only continued to stare at Alice with his icy grey eyes. Those eyes were once innocent and joyful but the Witch's spell had corrupted Alice's younger brother. Evan broke eye contact and raised his sword to attack. Alice blocked his attack and grunted at the power of the blow.

"You were once my brother!" yelled Alice as she blocked another attack. She could feel her eyes burn as tears filled her eyes.

"Our family was destroyed when James decided that he was king!" yelled Evan, swinging his sword, disarming Alice's left sword. Alice held her only sword with two hands and ducked Evan's next blow. She stepped back and threw her sword to the ground. Evan stopped in his tracks, confused. Evan raised his sword to Alice's neck.

"No!" she exclaimed, "You won't kill me!"

Alice raised her head high to allow Evans sword to be closer to her throat. She closed her eyes feeling the tears slowly falling from her face, feeling the cool metal of her brother sword on her flushed neck.

"You're mistaken, dear sister!" Evan pulled his sword back, ready to strike, but loud yell drew his attention. He turned to his head and saw Edmund and his queen fighting. When his queen went up to stab Edmund with her wand he dodged and smashed the wand with his sword. A blinding flash of blue high emitted from the broken wand and blinded Evan. He turned his head groaning at the dull ache in his head. Alice opened her eyes at the sound of Evan's pain. Before she could react, a large pain in her heart engulfed her. She collapsed on the grass in pain.

"Evan!" she cried as she touched his shoulder. Evan jerked at her touch turning his face to look at her. Evan's icy grey eyes were gone. His eyes were replaced by the innocent blue eyes that Alice had not seen in a long time. Alice felt another wave of pain in her chest. She felt her eyes slowly closing as her head felt heavier.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up!" was the last thing she heard.

"Edmund!" screamed Peter as he watched Edmund tumble to the ground. Peter stabbed his opponent who was on the ground and sprinted to the Witch. As he runs he slashed the enemies that tried to stop him from his path. With his sword raised high, he attacked the Witch, with all his might. The Witch blocked his block, skilfully. They continued to fight, until the Witch pushed Peter to the ground, her sword slicing his brow. Peter shook his head and picked himself off the ground. Peter swung his sword high, but the Witch blocked it. The Witch stepped forward and pulled back to stab her two swords, one of them being Edmund's, into Peter. Peter dodged the blow, barely. Peter glared at the Witch and kept on attacking the Witch and blocking her blow with his shield.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the battlefield. Peter looked up at the cliff where the sound came from. A large lion stopped at the edge and roared again at the battle. Aslan had come. 

"Impossible!" whispered the Witch. Behind the great lion, Narnian soldiers ran towards the cliff, in front of the army, as Susan and Lucy. They stood only for a moment before entering into the valley to join the fight.

The Witch turned back to Peter who was still distracted. She swung her sword at him, but he blocked it with his shield. Peter and the Witch continued their fight until the Witch tripped him with her sword. Before Peter could get up the witch pinned his right arm with her sword. The Witch raised her sword high to strike him but then Aslan leapt at the Witch.

Peter pulled the Witch's sword from his arm and pushed himself up. He looked at Aslan as the lion turned to face him.

"It is finished," said Aslan quietly. Peter stared at the solemn lion who turned away from him, he opened his mouth the address him but was interrupted by the shout of his name.

"Peter!"

Peter turned around and was enveloped by his sister's arms. He looked up from Lucy embrace to see Susan looking around at the battle.

"Where's Edmund?"

 **A/N: That all for this week! Sorry for the late update and for the short chapter, been bit busy lately. Leave a review and see you later.**


	13. Family

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Thirteen – Family

James slid off his horse as he reached for axe from his back. Aslan was roaring at the edge of the cliff and for a moment the battle paused until Susan and Lucy ran forward after spotting Peter. The rest of the Narnian troops ran after them, eliminating the enemy as they passed. Both Eliza and James stayed within yards away from each other, both expertly defeating their opponents. Eliza threw her last dagger at a Minotaur who felt, revealing a sight that shocked Eliza to her bones.

"James!" she exclaimed. James turned to her shocked face, his eyes travelled to where her gaze fell. The sight itself haunted him. Only a mile away was Evan kneeling before Alice unconscious form. Breaking from his shock, he ran forward in anger. He felt the weight of his axe and his fatigue pulling him down so he threw his axe to the grass below. He wasn't going to let this monster feel the glory of his blade. Evan was going to pay for what he did.

"You bastard!"

When James reached Evan, he launched himself at his brother. James didn't feel the pain of his shoulder and face scratching the grass as he fell. He pushed himself off the ground and straddled Evan's waist. He didn't remember what had happened only the numbed feeling on his knuckles was the only remembrance of the moment. James felt his rage boiling in his blood. He didn't care if he killed Evan, the only thoughts in his mind was the image of his sister. 

"Stop!" screeched a voice. James ignored the sound, only when a pair of small hands caught his left fist did he turn his head. Eliza had tears rolling down her porcelain face.

"Stop!" she sobbed. James dropped his fist to his side. He didn't realise that he was crying until he dropped his head down and the tears fell from his face. He rolled himself off Evan who had no response and knelt down in the grass. James continued to stare at Evan. Evan lay still as his eyes were closed with silent tears rolled down his mangled face. James turned his head to Alice, she laid so still that it was possible that she was dead but a slight movement of her breath confirmed she was alive. 

"She's alive," James stated. Eliza replied with a nod as she approached Evan still body. She placed her hand onto his head. Slowly, Evan's wounds began to heal. As his wounds were healing, Evan opened his eyes at the bright light. Eliza looked down at Evan's eyes, which were clear and blue.

"Evan?!" she choked, removing her hand away. Evan lifted himself off the grass as he looked at Eliza's tear stricken face. He wrapped his arms tightly around Eliza's tiny frame.

"How?" sobbed Eliza.

"Edmund broke her wand, her spell broke," Evan answered as he lifted his head.

"And Alice?" asked James. Evan turned to him. James seemed to look worse than him even though he was not physically wounded, Evan could feel the pain and stress his brother went through.

"Her magic is returning to her," Evan answered. "Her body is in shock as all her magic is returning to her. She'll be like this for a few days or years. I don't know." 

Silence filled their ears as they stared at their fallen sister. Nothing was said between as nothing was appropriate. After a while, Evan spoke up.

"They'll never forgive me."

"They will," said Eliza as she placed a hand on top of his. Evan looked down slightly.

"They won't," stated James. Evan and Eliza both looked at James. Eliza had a look of anger and betrayal, while Evan had no expression. James walked over and knelt in front of Evan.

"If you leave now, you can survive," James said strongly. He grabbed onto Evan's shoulders to make him looked James in the eyes. Evan said nothing.

"James!" exclaimed Eliza. James ignored her.

"Leave now! The Narnians will never forgive you, but they will let you live. You are a Guardian, they will not kill you, but you will live in torment. If you stay, you will be tortured for the rest of your days."

"They won't," Eliza cried. "If they knew the truth that Evan was charmed by that Witch."

"He's helped her invade Narnia and helped her slaughter them. Nothing can cover the sins of murder." 

Eliza closed her mouth as the truth stabbed her heart. She turned to Evan who was so still he could have been the Witch's statues. James grew frustrated at each passing second that Evan was silent. At his frustration, James stood up and placed his fingers on his lips to release a loud whistle. In the distance, James's horse glided his way to them. James reached for the horse's reigns and pulled its head to his lips. James whispered softly to the creature and waited. The horse nodded and bowed its head. James reacted quickly as he grabbed the silent Evan and pulled him to stand.

"Leave!" shouted James. Evan shook his head. James slapped him, hard.

"Wake up! Leave and never come back. Someday you can return, I'll make sure of that," James promised. Evan grabbed onto his throbbing cheek. As the pain subsided, he could see his brother's view. James was right. They'll never let him back. Evan looked at Eliza, his twin, her eyes glistening. Evan said nothing and mounted onto the horse's saddle. Almost immediately the horse bolted forward, shocking Evan to almost fall off. He grabbed the reins and rode forward. When he reached the edge of the battlefield he turned his back. The remaining soldiers of the Witch's Army were following him, waiting for orders. Evan ignored them and looked further, where he saw Aslan looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment, until Aslan turned his back. Evan sighed and turned back to his destination.

Peter froze. With all the fighting with the Witch and his victory, he had forgotten about his brother. Nothing was said as she let go of Lucy and ran to where he last saw Edmund. When they reached Edmund, a dwarf had his axe raised above Edmund's breathing corpse ready to strike. Susan loaded her bow and shot her arrow like she had been taught. 

"Edmund!" she exclaimed as the arrow hit its target. Susan and Lucy rushed over to the gasping Edmund. Susan released his helmet from his head as Lucy pulled out her cordial. Lucy and Susan glanced at each other as Peter lifted Edmund head from the ground. They held their breath as the drop of red ruby liquid fell to Edmund's lips. When the cordial touched his lips, Edmund was silent for only a moment. Edmund then moved so suddenly it shocked his sibling as he gasped air, coughing continuously. As he lifted himself, his eyes fell to Peter who was red-faced and crying. 

"When are you ever going to do are you're told?" Peter joked, pulling a chuckling Edmund for a hug. At the sight of their brothers, Lucy and Susan joined them hugging their brothers tightly.

Aslan walked over and stood next to a stoned satyr, catching Edmund's attention. Feeling that Edmund was distracted, they released themselves from the embrace. Aslan smiled at them then turned to the satyr and breathed magic onto the faun's face. In an instant, the satyr was back to life and gasping for air. 

Lucy looked onto the cordial in her hand and to the wounded soldiers surrounding them. Smiling, she lifted herself off the grass and rushed to a wounded Narnian.

 **A/N: Hi, really short but a new semester has just started at school and it's killing me so I've been a bit put out. Hopefully, I'll update next week, but no promises.  
**


	14. Cair Paravel

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences**

Chapter Fourteen – Cair Paravel

"How is she?" Peter asked as he stood stiffly at the entrance of the healing tent. Behind him was his siblings were equally concerned for Alice who was unconscious on a small cot. Her state scared Edmund to his bones, as her skin was pale as ice, which reminded him of the Witch. Her hair was even whiter than before, speckled with glistening snow. 

"She's fine," James answered from his seat next to her, at the foot of the bed stood Eliza. Lucy walked forward to stand next to the small cot. She reached for her cordial which was still full after healing many Narnia soldiers. As her hand touched the cool glass of the flask, another hand grabbed hers. Lucy turned her head towards Eliza, the owner of the hand

"She won't need that," she stated, as she released Lucy's hand. Lucy opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted.

"She'll wake when she's ready," James assured, "The Witch took her magic away from her for too long. She only survived because of Aslan. She needs some time to readjust."

"How long is she going to be like this?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, Lucy," said James sadly, "It might take years, or months, or days. I don't know."

The journey to Cair Paravel was not a long one, but a tiring one. Peter was sure that his bottom had surely been worn away by his leather saddle. His legs had been dying to stretch out since they reached the beginning of the narrow valley that led to the castle that could be Peter's doom. He turned his head behind him where his sibling all wore the look of discomfort. He heard a low chuckle beside him that caught his attention.

"What?" he asked James, who stopped laughing.

"You are very amusing, Peter," he stated, smiling, "We're almost there."

"You don't suppose know how to rule a kingdom?" asked Peter, nervously. James stiffened thinking that Peter was mocking him. For a small moment, James felt his anger building up, but then he realised as he turned to look, Peter, that his friend was nervous. 

"With my history, I'll say no," he joked. Peter smiled at the joke as he felt his heart sink a little towards his navel.

"Then you're really no help to me," Peter joked back, "Maybe you should go back to England and leave everything to us."

Peter signalled to his sibling behind him as James let out a boisterous laugh that shocked everyone around them. Suddenly Peter felt his horse stop it its tracks, so he turned his head back to the front. The site that beheld him was magnificent. Cair Paravel, a castle that sat at the edge of a cliff that was weathered by the splashing waves below them. As the sun reflected each brick, it glistened like as though the stones held diamonds. 

"I believe we are home, Your Majesty," taunted James as his horse trotted in front of Peter. Peter broke out of his amazement to stare at James. 

"It's beautiful."

It has been a month since the rebellion against the Witch ended. To Edmund, the time has passed so fast, that it felt like only a week has passed. But then again if a coronation could be a plan in a week then Susan was truly a saint. For the past month, the only thing that concerned Susan was the coronation. It was so severe that she couldn't even sit through dinner without making a small critique on how casual and sloppy Peter and Edmund were. It drove the two of them mad, but now that was going to end. 

"It's time," said James from the entrance of Edmund's chambers. Edmund looked at his light blue tunic and his matching cloak that barely reached his ankles. Edmund looked to James, who was dressed in a black tunic with a flowing red cloak that dragged behind him.

"I look ridiculous," he stated. As he stated those words, Peter strolled in his room and sat on Edmund's chair. 

"You're not the only one," he said, placing his feet on the table. Edmund scowled and pushed Peter's feet off the table. Peter laughed and jumped to his feet. 

"Come on! Let's go, before Susan blows her head off," he said, walking to the door. James and Edmund winced at the image and quickly followed him.

Susan was angry when they arrived late for the ceremony. The fact is, they weren't late, at least in James's internal clock, they were five minutes early, but he was afraid to voice his opinion at Susan, as she gave him a glare. 

"You're late," she stated bluntly.

"Sorry, Ed, here has cold feet," said Peter, slapping Edmund in the back. Edmund opened to rebutted but was interrupted by James. 

"He was so nervous, it took him ages just get out of the lavatories," said James. Peter struggled to keep a straight face as the horror on everyone's faces emerged. Edmund recovering from his shock elbowed his skinny, sharp elbow into the older boy's gut.

"I better get going," said James as he winced in pain. He signalled to Eliza who stood next Lucy, laughing at the exchange. They both left the Pevensie and entered the throne room.

Edmund opened his mouth to explain to his sister but was interrupted again.

"It is time," said Aslan, walking to the four of them. The four of them quickly assembled themselves beside Aslan, the boys on his left and the girls on his right. The large doors to the throne room opened and the horns began to play. They were greeted by the view of the centaurs with their swords raised to create an archway in which they walk. With each step, their smiles grew and their nerves faded to nothingness. At the end of the aisle were their thrones. Each constructed of pure white marble and inlaid in gold were their gifts from Father Christmas. Aslan stopped when they reached the bottom of the steps to the thrones. He signalled with a nod of his head and the Pevensie continued standing in front of their respective thrones. Proudly and strong, Aslan turned to the crowd. 

"To the glistening eastern sea," boomed his voice. As the words left his lips, Mr Tumnus and the Beavers strolled down the aisle. "I give you, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Mr Tumnus bent down the Mrs Beavers level and lifted a silver tiara in the shape of woven vines. Lucy bowed her head and felt the small pressure of the crown placed on her.

"To the great western woods," Aslan continued as the applause grew silent. "King Edmund the Just."

Mr Tumnus delicately handled a silver coronet onto Edmund's lowered head.

"To the radiant southern sun: Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Mr Tumnus placed a golden tiara that was the shape of woven daffodils.

"And to the clear northern skies, I give you, King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter lifted his head as Mr Tumnus retracted his hands from placing a golden crown onto his crown.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen," said Aslan as he paced in front of the newly crowned Pevensies. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" The Narnians cheered.

"May we have your attention," said Peter in a loud and steady voice. The room fell silent at his words.

"Narnians! For a hundred years, you have all suffered under the tyrannical ruler of Jadis, the White Witch," said Peter as he stood up from his throne. The room continued to stay silent as they paused to remember the fallen.

"Personally, I would like to thank the Guardians of Narnia for helping us when we needed them," Peter continued signalling to them, where they stood next to the thrones. Murmurs and whispering erupted from the Narnians.

"What of Evan, the Witch's dog?!" shouted someone. Eliza felt tears burn in her eyes, beside her James clenched his teeth and reached for Eliza's waist where her daggers were strapped. His axe would be too messy. Peter turned to look at James who stood down at his king's stare. Peter then turned to Edmund to handle the situation.

"As you may know, I was a traitor to my family," he said, standing, "I was charmed by the Witch's words, as was he. Now she is dead, his enchantment is broken. I release from his crimes against Narnia!" 

Protest and shouting exploded from the crowd. The four Pevensies looked at each other, nervously. However, they were quickly distracted as James walked in front of them. He lifted the butt of his axe and slammed it into the floor.

The loud noise echoed in the room and the crowd fell silent. Edmund stood next to James.

"Enough!" yelled Edmund, raising his voice, "The Narnian crown forgives, Prince Evan of Autumn, for his act of treason, as he was only a puppet for the Witch's entertainment."

The debate over Evan was left as it was as the celebration of the coronation began. Lucy felt as though she needed some air, after so many dancing with many partners, including her brothers and James. She walked on the balcony and taking in the view of the beach and the sunset. She lowered her eyes at the beach where paw prints littered the wet sand. Lucy followed the trail with her eyes until she reached Aslan who was walking away from the castle. 

"Don't worry," said Mr Tumnus behind her. Lucy turned to look at him, confused. "We'll see him again."

"When?"

"In time," he answered, walking up to Lucy and resting himself on the cool stone. "One day he'll be here, the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion."

"No," said Lucy sadly, "But he is good."

"Here," said Mr Tumnus, reaching under his scarf, "You need it more than I do."

Lucy closed her small fisted around the hanky she gave to him. Feeling the embroidered edge, she looked back as Aslan, but he was no longer there. Only the trail of his paws remained on the wet sand.

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I might update the next few chapters in two-week intervals. That will give me enough time to finish writing them.  
**

**Mockthename**


	15. White Stag

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine**

 **A/N: I'm Australian so there might be a few spelling differences. Early update, because I got too excited.**

ChapterFifteen – White Stag

Aslan cleared his throat to catch the attention of James. James stopped his conversation with Oreius and looked at the lion.

"May I speak with you and Eliza?" asked Aslan, turning around to the balcony without waiting for his answer. 

James looked at the other side of the room, at Eliza who was laughing at what Mr Tumnus said to her and Lucy. Eliza sensing her brother's stare, she looked at him and then to Aslan at the balcony. James and Eliza turned to their respective friend and excuse themselves from the conversation. Separately they walked towards the balcony.

"What is the matter?" asked James, bowing his head. Eliza did the same beside him.

"Their time here is limited," stated the lion, looking at the horizon. Eliza's eyes widened at the statement, while James looked calm beside her.

"What do you mean?" asked James, harshly.

"They will leave Narnia after years of peace. They cannot be here forever."

"Why?"

"England is their true home, they have family and friends. We cannot rob them of that."

"But what of us?!" exclaimed Eliza. Aslan turned to them with a solemn look on his proud face.

"That does not matter! What matters is that you led them back to England when the time is right," Aslan ordered. James and Eliza stayed silent, obeying his order.

"You will know when," said Aslan, walking back to the celebrations.

 _Fifteen years later  
_

James swallowed the lump in his throat as he and Eliza entered Alice's room. Today was the day. This was the day they'll leave, as Aslan told them. James approached Alice's side and reached for her icy cold hand. On the other side of her, Eliza sat down on her bed, brushing her white blond hair. They said nothing, as there was nothing to exchange. They had fifteen years of peace, nothing else. Narnia was now a world full of painful memories towards them.

After some time, Eliza got up from her seat and left the room. When she reached the entrance of the doorway she turned to James. 

"I asked the White Stag to run towards the Lantern Waste. That will take us to where we came."

James said nothing as his eyes never leaving her cold sister. Her image was still the same as fifteen years ago, the same with the two of them. Even the Pevensies looked old enough to be their parents. James lifted his hand off Alice and followed Eliza out the room.

They walked towards the throne room, where the faun guards nodded at them and opened the large wooden doors. As the door open, James and Eliza changed their expressions. Their solemn face transitioned into the joyful face that the Pevensies were familiar with. When the door was fully opened, they were greeted by the majestic view of their aged friends. 

Lucy had grown into a fine young woman, as her title stated, she was known for her kindness and her ability to soften the hearts of even the toughest men. Beside her, Susan maintained her childhood beauty and transformed into an angel among beasts. As gentle as her name states, her beauty had travelled across the lands, with numerous kings and princes asking for her hand. 

On the other side of the throne, Edmund had grown out of his scrawny figure and became a tall, lean man, with great judgment and council. With his constant training, he had become one of the strongest swordsmen, only to be beaten by his brother. Beside him, Peter had grown into a deep-chested man and was a king that protected his people. 

"James!" exclaimed Edmund, jumping from his chair. He raised his arms and hugged James tightly.

"My Lord, Ed!" said Susan amused, rising from her throne to walk towards Eliza, "You just saw him this morning."

"I cannot help it if the three of you are completely boring," retorted Edmund, release the shocked James from his embrace. 

"Actually, we came to inform you that the White Stag is wondering around the Lantern Waste," said Eliza.

"Excellent!" Edmund exclaimed, slapping his hand on James's shoulder, "I could use a good hunt!"

Edmund walked towards the door but before he could reach it he was stopped.

"Don't you want to hunt with us?" asked Lucy, amused. Beside her, Susan smiled and crossed her arms, while Eliza just smiled.

"You stay here and do your queen duties. I catch the stag myself."

Peter laughed and walked to Edmund. He turned to his sisters who both looked appalled.

"We could all use some fresh air," stated Peter as he left the throne room. Edmund and his sisters smiled and followed. James and Eliza shared a glance together.

It was time to go back.

The sound of hooves echoed through the Lantern Waste. The White Stag continued to doge through the bushes and trees as they chased him. In front was Edmund, as he advanced forward in full speed, but then as the stag dodged quickly to another direction, he felt Phillip slow down.

"Are you alright, Philip?" asked Edmund, brushing his mane. Philip panted for a moment before answering

"Not as young as I once was."

Just then, the rest of his family burst through the bushed and pulled up in front of him. Susan and Lucy pulled up facing him, while Peter and James had their back towards Edmund, looking around at the small clearing. Eliza trotted her horse next to his. 

"Come on, Ed," taunted Susan.

"Just catching my breath."

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate," said Eliza, chuckling.

"What did he say again, Susan?" said Lucy, joining in.

"You girls wait in the castle," mocked Susan, deepening her voice, "I'll get the stag myself!"

"What's this?" asked Peter, suddenly, looking at an old lamppost covered in ivory. James and Eliza recognised the distinguish London style of the oil lamppost. Peter mounted off his horse, his red rob dragging in the dry leaves on the ground.

"This seems familiar," he said, touching the cool metal of the post.

"As if from a dream…" muttered Susan, mounting off her horse. James mounted off his horse and walked towards the entrance that they once came from

"Or a dream of a dream," finished Lucy, looking up at the post, she turned into the thicket that seemed so familiar, "Spare Oom…"

Lucy ran towards where James was standing, she stopped for a moment to look up at him. She was asking him something. James faltered and nodded. Lucy said nothing and ran into the thicket.

"Lucy!" said Peter, chasing after her.

"Not again!" said Susan frustratingly, picking up the trails of her dress. They felt, leaving James and Eliza in the clearing. James reached for his sister's hand. they looked at each other sadly.

"I don't want to leave," said Eliza sadly. James forced a smile and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay," he said, reassuringly, "We'll be back."

"But Alice and Evan," said Eliza, looking back at the direction of Cair Paravel, "I don't want to leave them."

"Alice's been asleep for fifteen years, she'll miss Narnia if she went back with us," said James pulling Eliza towards the thicket. In the distance, they could the Pevensies arguing and calling for Lucy.

"And Evan needs to earn his trust back. He's been silent, but the Narnians still think him a traitor. We'll be back, even if it's another hundred years."

James sped up, pulling Eliza until they were behind the Pevensies. The Pevensies kept wading through the thick branch, which turned were winter coats, and behind them, James and Eliza followed. With all the pushing and pulling, they didn't even notice their voices changing as they continued to struggle under the tight space. Suddenly, the door of the wardrobe swings open and the six of them fall through, landing on each other. 

They were back. All of them look around at the room they have forgotten, but before anything could be said, the room door opened. The Professor with his pipe between his lips strolled in with the cricket ball that hit the window.

"Oh! There you are," said the Professor, amusingly. He leant forward with a smirk on his face. 

"What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," answered Peter. The Professor's smile widened and he threw the ball to Peter.

"Try me."

 _Narnia, many years later_

Alice slowly opened her eyes as the sun shone through, blinding her. It was loud, but her mind was too foggy to comprehend what was happening. There were sounds of trumpets and yelling, it reminded her of the days when Jadis attacked Narnia. She knew that many years have passed as she slept. Although she was unconscious, her magic had allowed her to feel the many thoughts and emotions all around her. There was a war coming.

Alice looked around her. It was her old room, the one where she stayed before. Everything was still the same. She pulled her covers away from her; she was still wearing her battle dress. On the table at the foot of her bed were her weapons, her icy swords. Suddenly there was a terrible thunder that shook the ground she stood. She grabbed her weapons and rush out of her room.

"Alice!" shouted a voice. Alice turned to the voice. It was Evan, except he was a little older than she remembered, but then again, she had been asleep for years. Evan was in full armour with his sword drawn. He ran to her and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Hurry! We have to go!" he exclaimed, pulling out of the hug. He gripped onto her wrist and ran.

"What's going on?!" she yelled over the noise of shouting and screams.

"We're being attacked," he yelled back, "By Telmarines."

 **A/N: Hi everyone! That is it, the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read this, to the followers and favourites. Thank you to the people who reviewed and that'll be the end to my Oscar speech. The sequel will be up, maybe at the end of the year. Around December, I'm not sure.**

 **Anyway thank you to everyone,  
Mockthename.**


End file.
